The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke
by Aerisuke
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke fight at the Valley Of The End, their jutsus clash and they end up in The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess world. Now, 4 years later, they have to help Link and Midna save Hyrule. R&R Please. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or The Legend Of Zelda series. Pairings: Link X Midna & Sasuke X Midna.
1. Prologue

The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke. Prologue.

(Note: It's been a while since I've written a story on here. I was actually inspired by a few Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Naruto/Naruto Shippuden crossover fanfics where an amnesiac Naruto ends up in the Zelda: Twilight Princess world and helps Link and Midna save Hyrule. In 2013, I wrote a Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time and Naruto/Naruto Shippuden crossover fanfic called "Link And Naruto: Heroes Of Time" where Naruto ends up in the Zelda: Ocarina Of Time world, but except Naruto doesn't have amnesia. It's on deviantART. I didn't want to do a Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and Zelda: Twilight Princess fanfic where a non-amnesiac Naruto ends up in the Zelda: Twilight Princess world because that idea has already been used, so judging by the title of this fanfic, yes, this is going to be a Naruto and Sasuke (no yaoi) fanfic where Naruto and Sasuke end up in the Zelda: Twilight Princess world and help Link and Midna save Hyrule. I've always wanted to do a fanfic where not only does Naruto end up in The Legend Of Zelda world, but so does Sasuke. Plus, this fanfic kind of focuses on the bond between Naruto and Sasuke. I was also in a Zelda: Twilight Princess mood when I wrote this fanfic. I still kind of am. For this fanfic, I will be using the Gamecube version of Zelda: Twilight Princess because Link is left-handed in that version like he usually is in most of the Zelda games. Also, I think the Gamecube version of Zelda: Twilight Princess is the real version while the Wii version is just mirrored. Enough with my rambling. Hope you enjoy the fanfic! :D P.S. Throughout the story, Naruto and Sasuke are telling Kakashi, Sakura, and everyone else back in Konoha about their adventure in the Zelda: Twilight Princess world. Warning: The following fanfic contains spoilers for The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. If you don't want to know what happens, please stop readimg now at your own risk. Enjoy.)  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight, The Legend Of Zelda series or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. The Legend Of Zelda belongs to Nintendo, and Naruto/Naruto Shippuden belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Note:  
_Italic = Naruto and Sasuke's narration, __thoughts, __and flashback__s__._  
**Bold = Midna talking, ****chapter previews, ****and the Twilight Realm.****  
**Underline = Link, Naruto, and Sasuke talking in their cursed forms, and animal talk.  
**(Bold and parentheses) = (Light spirit talking.)**

_Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki._

_And I'm Sasuke Uchiha._

_Today, Sasuke and I are going to tell you the story of a great adventure that we had._

_This story tells about how Sasuke and I ended up in The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and helped Link, Hero Chosen By The Gods, and Midna, the Twilight Princess save Hyrule and Princess Zelda from the evil Ganondorf and from the Twilight Realm. Hope you enjoy the story._

It all began one fateful day.

Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha were all on a mission to return Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha who had gone to the evil legendary Sannin named Orochimaru for power in order to kill Itachi, Sasuke's older brother for killing the Uchiha Clan. While Choji, Kiba, Rock Lee, Neji and Shikamaru fought with the Sound Ninja (Choji who fought Jirobo, Kankuro and Kiba who fought Sakon & Ukon, Lee and Gaara who fought Kimimaro, Neji who fought Kidomaru, and Shikamaru and Temari who fought Tayuya), Naruto eventually caught up to Sasuke and the two of them arrived at the Valley Of The End. Sasuke's back was turned towards Naruto so he wouldn't look at him. While Naruto was standing on top of a giant statue of Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage, Sasuke was standing on top of a giant statue of Madara Uchiha who betrayed Konoha years ago. In between the statues was a waterfall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

Sasuke did not hear Naruto cry out his name.

"Hey! Are you going to run away from me again?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke turned around to face Naruto who was shocked to see that the Curse Mark was covering the left side of Sasuke's face. Sasuke's left eye was yellow instead of his normal color – black.

"Hey. It's you. Hopeless little knucklehead," Sasuke taunted Naruto.

Naruto was remembering the promise that he made to Sakura to bring Sasuke back:

_"Naruto. This is a once in a lifetime request. Please bring Sasuke back home to me. I did and tried everything I could. But I couldn't stop him from leaving the village. At this point, there's only one person who can stop and save Sasuke. It's all up to you, Naruto."_

"So. She sent you, huh? I told Sakura before, and I'll say it again. It's over. Just leave me alone. What's the matter? What's with that angry look on your face, Naruto? Hmm?" Sasuke asked as he began to chuckle evilly.

Naruto began to remember all the good times that he had with Sasuke when they were on Team 7 with Kakashi and Sakura.

"Why? Why are you doing this, Sasuke? I don't get it! Why are you acting like this?! Just why would you betray Konoha?!" Naruto yelled.

"I have my own path to follow now. Not you or anyone can take that away from me, so why should you care what happens to me? However, I will say this. My ninja days of Konoha with everyone... are over," Sasuke declared.

"Choji. Neji. Kiba & Akamaru. Shikamaru. Bushy-brow. They all risked their lives to save you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes they did. That sure was nice of them, wasn't it?" Sasuke questioned as he was about to walk away until Naruto jumped to the sky and was flying towards Sasuke while saying:

"Are you trying to say that your comrades risked their lives for nothing?!'

Naruto landed on top of Sasuke and punched him in the face and grabbed him by his shirt.

"My comrades, huh? If I stayed with comrades like you, then I would have never gotten this strong. Now I'm going to see Orochimaru," Sasuke said.

Naruto was shocked.

"Are you crazy?! Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage and even tried to destroy Konoha! Whatever it is that you want for him, you think he's just going to give it to you for free?! He only wants to use you! You'll never get out of there alive, and you think I'm just going to stand by and watch you throw away your entire life?!" Naruto proclaimed.

"That doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is my goal. If you insist on trying to stop me, I guess it can't be helped then," Sasuke voiced.

"Well if you aren't going to listen to me, then I'll force you to come back to Konoha!" Naruto replied.

Sasuke began to laugh evilly.

"What's so funny?!" Naruto yelled.

"I was just remembering you laughing the last time we saw each other," Sasuke responded.

Naruto remembered his fight with Sasuke at the hospital rooftop back in Konoha.

"Remember how you were so happy at beating me? Now where's your smile, huh, Naruto?" Sasuke sneered.

"Shut up! That was a different time! Even though I felt that way, you were different back then," Naruto said.

"Hmph. I don't care what you want," Sasuke replied as he began to grab Naruto by the collar, punched him in the stomach and sent him flying into the water. Sasuke began to remember his childhood while fighting Naruto.

However, during their fight, Sasuke transformed into the second state of the Curse Mark while Naruto transformed into the first stage of Nine-Tailed-Fox's chakra with a red aura surrounding him, Sasuke's Chidori clashed with Naruto's Rasengan, and a black energy dome surrounded Naruto and Sasuke. Inside the dome, Naruto scratched Sasuke's ninja headband while Sasuke punched Naruto's stomach and the two of them vanished without a trace.

When Kakashi and his dog Pakkun got to the Valley Of The End, all that was left of Naruto and Sasuke was Sasuke's scratched up Konoha ninja headband. Kakashi and Pakkun saw that Naruto and Sasuke disappeared. Kakashi and Pakkun returned to Konoha and told everyone about Naruto and Sasuke's disappearance and assumed that they were dead. While everyone believed Naruto and Sasuke dead, Kakashi and Sakura were the only ones who believed that Naruto and Sasuke had not died and that somewhere in the world, they were alive.

_Meanwhile, in Orochimaru's lair..._

"Lord Orochimaru. I'm afraid that Sasuke and Naruto have died during their battle," Kabuto voiced.

"No. How is that possible? No! I was so close to obtaining the Uchiha Clan's power, and now Sasuke is dead!" Orochimaru screamed.

**Next Time On The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke:**

**Naruto: Sasuke, where are we?**

**Sasuke: I have no idea.**

**Link: You're in Ordon Spring. I'm Link, and this is Ilia.**

**Naruto and Sasuke: Next time: Chapter 1: Link.**


	2. Chapter 1: Link

The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke. Chapter 1: Link.

Note:  
_Italic = Naruto and Sasuke's narration, __thoughts, __and flashback__s__._  
**Bold = Midna talking, ****chapter previews, ****and the Twilight Realm.****  
**Underline = Link, Naruto, and Sasuke talking in their cursed forms, and animal talk.  
**(Bold and parentheses) = (Light spirit talking.)  
****(Bold, ****parentheses,**** and underline) = (Spirits of people trapped in the Twilight Realm.****)**

_As soon as my Rasengan clashed with Sasuke's Chidori at the Valley Of The End, I had no idea that our jutsus would transport us to another world._

_At the same time, Naruto and I also worried about our friends back in Konoha. We even wondered if they were looking for us, or if they thought we were dead. We became kind of homesick._

_Now, Sasuke and I would have to get used to this new world... Hyrule._

Naruto and Sasuke lost consciousness after their battle at the Valley Of The End once their jutsus clashed with each other.

"Hey! Wake up!"

A girl's voice called out to the unconscious Naruto and Sasuke.

"Come on! Please wake up! Please be alive...," a boy's voice said to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Look! They're waking up!" The girl exclaimed happily as Naruto and Sasuke came to, and found themselves in a spring. Not only that, but it seemed like they were in a forest. It had trees, grass, a tiny waterfall which had rocks on it, and a gate at the entrance was shown. Naruto and Sasuke looked carefully at their surroundings, until they heard the boy that was talking to them ask:

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the boy and girl who was with a horse. The boy wore some kind of garb from his village, had short lightish-brown hair with a hint of blonde, pointed ears, blue eyes and earrings, and the girl also wore the same garb from the village that the boy was wearing, but except she had green eyes, and blonde hair like the boy, but except she didn't have lightish-brown hair with a hint of blonde. The boy was 13 years old, while the girl was 12 years old.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the boy and girl while Sasuke questioned:

"Where are we?"

"You're in Ordon Spring. I'm Link, and this is Ilia. What are your names?" the boy now called Link inquired, eager to know Naruto and Sasuke's names.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha.

"How long have we been unconscious? Where exactly is this "Ordon Spring" that you speak of?" Naruto wondered.

"You're in it. It's one of the springs in the land of Hyrule. As for how long you've been unconscious, I'd say for a few minutes. I was coming to get my horse, Epona, from Ilia who was washing her, when Ilia told me that she found you two in Ordon Spring. We thought you were dead at first, but it's a good thing you're alive," Link replied.

"Before we go back to Ordon, can you at least tell us how you got here?" Ilia asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, Sasuke betrayed our home village of Konoha by going to this evil man named Orochimaru. I tried to stop Sasuke, but he wouldn't listen to me. Then, during our battle, my Rasengan clashed with Sasuke's Chidori, we blacked out and we couldn't remember a thing after that. Then we woke up here, and saw you guys," Naruto answered.

"What's "Chidori?" Link questioned.

"What's "Rasengan?" Ilia asked as she and Link were both confused.

"It's one of the ninja techniques in our world. Sasuke and I are ninjas as you can tell," Naruto spoke pointing to his Konoha ninja headband. Then, Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed he wasn't wearing his Konoha ninja headband.

"Hey Sasuke. Why aren't you wearing your Konoha ninja headband?" Naruto quizzed Sasuke.

"I think I left it at the Final Valley. But Naruto, don't forget that once we get out of this world and back into our world, I'm still going to Orochimaru," Sasuke declared.

"Oh no you're not! You're coming back home with me to Konoha and that's that!" Naruto argued as he and Sasuke were about to continue their fight until Ilia and Link stopped their fight.

"Hey! Calm down, you two! This isn't the time to be fighting! Look. Link and I will bring you back to Ordon, and my father, Bo, who is the mayor of our village can figure out on how to help you with your problem," Ilia suggested.

"Okay," Naruto said.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered as he and Naruto went with Ilia and Link and returned back to Ordon Village.

While Naruto and Sasuke were on their way to Ilia and Bo's house, they heard some of the villagers say:

"Hey. Who are those two boys with Link and Ilia? What are they doing here?"

Ilia took out a key to her house and opened the door and let Link, Naruto, and Sasuke inside.

"I'm home, Father!" Ilia called.

Bo, who was doing paperwork came to the front door to see Ilia and Link.

"Ah, welcome home, Ilia," he greeted Ilia and Link when he saw that Naruto and Sasuke were with them.

"Ilia? Link? Who are those two boys with you?" Bo asked.

"Actually, that's what we wanted to talk to you about. Their names are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, and Link and I found them unconscious in Ordon Spring," Link explained.

"How did they end up here?" Bo wondered as Naruto and Sasuke explained of how they ended up in Hyrule and told Bo about their fight at the Valley Of The End.

"I see. Well, until Naruto and Sasuke find a way to return their world, they are going to be living here in Ordon for now. However, in order to become citizens of Ordon, you have to take part in a ceremony," Bo voiced.

"What ceremony?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's a ceremony that we hold in Ordon whenever someone comes to move here," Bo replied.

"What exactly do we have to do in the ceremony?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see," Bo said.

Later that day, the ceremony for Naruto and Sasuke's entrance to Ordon Village was being held in Bo's house in the room where Bo would sumo-wrestle. The people who attended the ceremony were Link, Ilia, the village children Colin who was the son of Rusl and Uli, Beth who was the daughter of Sera and her husband Hanch, Talo and his brother Malo who were the sons of Jaggle and Pergie, Fado, Rusl, Uli, Jaggle, Pergie, Sera and Hanch.

"Citizens of Ordon. We have two new people residing here. Their names are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. They recently came from a village called "Konoha." We have no idea how they ended up here, but until they find a way to return to their world, they will be living with us here in Ordon for now. Naruto, Sasuke, as of today, we welcome you to Ordon. Please accept these village garbs. We hope you enjoy your stay," Bo spoke proudly as the villagers began to cheer for Naruto and Sasuke.

It was then decided that Naruto and Sasuke would end up living with Link in his house and would end up sleeping in his basement. Two beds were made for Naruto and Sasuke to sleep in, and a light was made for them to brighten up their room.

Later that night, Naruto and Sasuke were getting ready for bed. Link was already asleep on the floor right by the window on the top level of his house.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Hmm?" Sasuke responded to Naruto's question.

"Even though we're far away from our world, do you think we'll like it here in Hyrule? If we're going to stay here in Hyrule, then we have to work together as a team just like how we did when were on Team Seven. I just hope that one day, we can see Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and everyone else back in Konoha again.," Naruto said.

"Me too, Naruto. Me too," Sasuke agreed. Even though he betrayed Konoha and was almost about to go to Orochimaru, deep down, Sasuke did feel kind of homesick.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Sakura and Kakashi were at their houses looking out at the moon. Then, they took out the picture of Team Seven and remembered all the good times that they shared and hoped that Naruto and Sasuke were still alive.

_"Naruto. Sasuke. We miss you,"_ Sakura thought as a tear slid down her face.

_"Please come home,"_ Kakashi said to himself.

**Next Time On ****The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke:**

**Rusl: The mayor said that I was supposed to deliver something to Hyrule Castle, but Link, Naruto, Sasuke, will you go in my stead?**

**Link: Of course we will, Rusl.**

**Naruto: Yeah. Would we ever let you down?**

**Link, Naruto and Sasuke: Next time: Chapter 2: Four Years Later...**


	3. Chapter 2: Four Years Later

The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke. Chapter 2: Four Years Later...

**(Note: Naruto and Sasuke are the same age as Link because I wanted them all to be the same age. Also, I will be using some of the lines from the game, but it will kind of be in my own words and not directly from the script.)**

Note:  
_Italic = Naruto and Sasuke's narration, __thoughts, __dreams, __and flashback__s__._  
**Bold = Midna talking, ****chapter previews, ****and the Twilight Realm.****  
**Underline = Link, Naruto, and Sasuke talking in their cursed forms, and animal talk.  
**(Bold and parentheses) = (Light spirit talking.)  
****(Bold, ****parentheses,**** and underline) = (Spirits of people trapped in the Twilight Realm.****)**

_~ 4 years later... ~_

_Four years have passed since Sasuke and I ended up in Hyrule and were saved by Link and Ilia in Ordon Spring._

_Throughout the years that Sasuke and I spent in Ordon, not only were we liked by the villagers, but Link and Ilia looked up to us as if we were their brothers. Rusl also thought of Sasuke and I as his sons and his little brothers the same way he thought of Link, and taught Sasuke and I the ways of the sword._

_Sasuke had become a little bit nicer to me since we've been away from Konoha, but we still had that friend/enemy relationship just like we did back in Team Seven._

One day, Link, Naruto, Rusl, and Sasuke were all at Faron Spring in Faron Woods spending time together and sitting on the ground looking at the water. Epona was with them and she had a big stack of firewood on her saddle. Sasuke's hair grew a little bit longer and even had bangs.

"Tell me...Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness is always at the hour of twilight. But enough of that. Link. Naruto. Sasuke. There's something I want to ask you. It's actually a big favor," Rusl said.

"What is it, Rusl?" Naruto asked as he, Link and Sasuke looked at Rusl.

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow... Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but... would you go in my stead?" Rusl questioned the three boys.

"No offense, but why do we have to do it? Can't you do it yourself?" Sasuke wondered.

"Well, I don't want to get hurt, but I also want you to be able to explore the land of Hyrule for yourselves. Especially you, Naruto and Sasuke. But, you three have never been to Hyrule, have you?" Rusl asked.

"No. What's it like there?" Link questioned.

"In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village. And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. Link, Naruto, Sasuke, you must see it with your very own eyes if you believe me," Rusl said as he stood up. "Come. It's getting late. When we get back to the village, I will talk to the mayor about this."

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke stood up, and followed Rusl and Epona out of Faron Woods and were heading back to Ordon.

Rusl dropped off Link, Naruto, and Sasuke at their house, and walked towards Uli who was pregnant with their second child, and Colin.

"Come on, Colin and Uli. Let's go home," Rusl uttered.

"Alright. Bye, Link! Bye, Naruto! Bye, Sasuke! See you tomorrow!" Colin turned around and waved goodbye to them.

Colin was very close to Link, Naruto, and Sasuke. Especially Link who Colin had grown to admire and he dreamed to hopefully one day become just like him.

"See you tomorrow, Colin!" Naruto responded back to Colin.

Later that evening, Ilia arrived at Link, Naruto and Sasuke's house and saw Epona who was outside of the house and took her to Ordon Spring.

Just then, Fado ran up to the house and yelled:

"Hey! Link! Naruto! Sasuke! You there?"

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke looked out the window to see Fado outside of their house.

"What's wrong, Fado?" asked Link.

"Would you mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!" Fado answered.

"Sure. We'll be right down," Link said as he, Naruto, and Sasuke left the house.

When they got outside, Fado asked them:

"Hey, have you guys seen Epona?"

"No, but we think we know who took her... Ilia," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"We'll go get Epona. Meet you at the ranch!" Link cried as he, Naruto, and Sasuke were on their way to Ordon Spring.

When the trio (Link, Naruto, and Sasuke) got to Ordon Spring, they saw Ilia with Epona.

"Hey Ilia," Link told her.

"Oh. Hi, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke. I washed Epona for you! Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one, just like how you would treat me. But Link? Naruto? Sasuke? Would you mind getting a piece of grass to play the song that Epona likes? You know, just for me? I was trying to play it for Epona, but I think you guys are better at playing the song for her than I am," Ilia said.

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke picked up the pieces of grass and began playing Epona's Song as she came to the three boys.

"Aww! Look how happy Epona is to see you! Thanks, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke. It's such a pretty melody. Well, now that she's all clean, it's time for you to head back to the village. But don't push her too hard, especially you, Link, okay?" Ilia inquired.

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke got on Epona and rode back to the village and were on their way to the ranch.

When they got to the ranch, they saw Fado waiting for them.

"Fado, we're here," Naruto said.

"Oh! Great! You made it! I'm sorry for making all of you come over here in such a hurry! These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word I say. Sorry to ask, but how's about you boys an' Epona herd 'em into the barn real quick? We ain't got much time, so you think you can do it for me?" Fado inquired.

"Sure," Sasuke replied.

Ever since Naruto and Sasuke lived in Ordon with Link and the rest of the villagers, Naruto and Sasuke helped Link and Fado out at the ranch. While Link would herd the goats as he was riding on Epona, Naruto and Sasuke would make the goats follow them into the barn and would put them back in the goat pens. So they did just that.

After herding all 20 of the goats, Fado said:

"Link, Naruto, Sasuke, Epona, much ablidged to all of you! I can cover everythin' tomorrow without havin' to trouble you, so just sit back

an' relax. Oh... But, uh, how 'bout today? Wanna practice with fences?

Just wait a spell, and I'll get them fences set up."

_10 minutes later..._

Fado finished putting up all the fences.

"Hoo, sorry that took so long! Okay, then! Y'all ride all you want! Y'all get tired of ridin', just jump the gate an' head back into the village, okay?" Fado asked as Naruto and Sasuke got on Epona, sat behind Link, and went back to the village. While riding Epona, Link would sit in the front, Naruto would sit in the middle behind Link, and Sasuke would sit in the back behind Naruto.

_The next day..._

Beth, Malo, and Talo arrived at Link, Naruto, and Sasuke's house to wake them up.

"Hey! Link! Naruto! Sasuke! Wake up, sleepyheads! It's morning!" Talo hollered.

Link woke up and saw that it was morning, and went down to the basement to wake up Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Wake up. It's morning. The kids want to see us," Link said.

Naruto and Sasuke woke up, and left the house with Link, and went to go greet the kids outside.

"What's up?" Link wondered.

"Link! Naruto! Sasuke! Did you hear that they're selling a slingshot at the store right now?" Talo questioned estatically.

"I wonder how powerful it is... I want to try it...," Malo voiced.

"Look, Talo, if you and Malo want it so badly, then why don't you just buy it at my parents' shop!" Beth exclaimed.

"But Beth, I don't have any money on me! Neither does Malo! Can't you just ask your parents if we can borrow it for one day? Please?" Talo asked.

"No! Now knock it off! Both of you! I'll get in trouble for that! If I get in trouble, I'm blaming you! By the way, if you want that slingshot so badly, then why don't you just save up your allowances?" Beth suggested.

"But... our allowances are terrible... Aww, I wish I was born into a family with a slingshot instead of one with a waterwheel...," Malo grumbled.

"Hey Naruto. Do the kids remind of you anyone?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Who?" Naruto wondered.

"You idiot. Talo reminds me of you, Beth reminds me of Sakura, and Malo reminds me of myself," Sasuke reminded Naruto.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said.

_"We had good times back when Sasuke was with us on Team Seven before he betrayed Konoha,"_ Naruto thought to himself as he started to have memories of Team Seven.

"Um, Link? Naruto? Sasuke?" Colin snapped Naruto and Sasuke out of their thoughts.

"Oh. What is it, Colin?" Naruto inquired.

"So... I finished the fishing rods I was making. Link, Naruto, Sasuke, I figured I'd give them to you first thing in the morning before you leave Ordon for Hyrule Castle, but... My dad said, "You just wait until Link, Naruto and Sasuke come to get them!" So I didn't bring them to you... if only I could ask my mom to give me the fishing rods so I can give them to you before you leave tomorrow," Colin replied.

"Well, why don't Link, Naruto, and I ask your mom to give us the fishing rods so we won't forget to take them to Hyrule with us?" Sasuke asked.

"Great idea, Sasuke!" Colin exclaimed as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke went inside of the village to get their fishing rods from Uli.

When they went inside of the village, they saw Uli right by the river which was right by the waterwheel that was outside of Jaggle, Pergie, Malo, and Talo's house.

"Hey Uli," Naruto said.

"Oh. Good morning, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke. If you're looking for Rusl, he left early this morning," Uli spoke.

"Actually, Colin said that he made some fishing rods for Naruto, Sasuke, and me, and we were wondering if you can give them to us," Link voiced.

"I would, but, I'm actually looking for a baby's cradle. You boys haven't seen it floating in the river, did you?" Uli questioned.

"No," Link, Naruto, and Sasuke all replied in unison as they shook their heads.

"Oh, such a misfortune... How far could it have drifted, I wonder...," Uli worried.

"If you'd like, we could find the cradle for you, Uli," Naruto suggested.

"You will? Great! If you find the cradle, then I'll give you boys the fishing rods that Colin made for you. Good luck!" Uli encouraged.

While Link, Naruto, and Sasuke were trying to look for Uli's baby cradle, they heard someone call them.

"Link! Naruto! Sasuke!"

The three boys looked up and saw Jaggle on top of a ledge.

"Why don't you come up here for a minute? I want to show you something," Jaggle said as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke climbed on the vines and on top of the ledge to stand next to Jaggle.

"What is it, Jaggle?" Link questioned.

"Check this out... You know Sera, at the general store? Well, isn't that her cat

over there? He's just been sitting there next to my house, having a staring contest with the creek. You don't suppose he's thinking he's gonna catch a fish, do you? Ha ha ha! A cat can't catch no fish!" Jaggle exclaimed, laughing.

Sasuke gave Jaggle a weird look.

"That's what you wanted to show us? So the cat's just looking at the creek wanting to catch a fish. Big deal," Sasuke grumbled.

"No. Thats not what I wanted to show you. You see that grass growing there on the edge of that rock? Haven't I seen all of you whistling with that stuff?

I figured it was pretty rare to see it growing in a place like that, so I thought I'd let you know. I bet you could hop across these rocks with just a quick little jump, couldn't you?" Jaggle wondered.

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke jumped on another ledge across from the ledge that Jaggle was standing, picked up the hawk grass, and began blowing on it while playing a tune. The hawk heard the tune and flew to them and landed on Link's arm.

"Hey Link! I hear something!" Naruto voiced as he heard a cry.

"Look!" Sasuke pointed out as he saw a monkey with Uli's baby cradle in its hands while jumping up and down.

"See if you can use your hawk to get Uli's cradle, Link," Naruto said as Link sent the hawk flying towards the monkey and the hawk took Uli's baby cradle from the monkey and gave the cradle for Link to carry.

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke jumped on the ledge that Jaggle was on and then on the ground and brought it back to Uli who was standing by the river.

"Oh! Link! Naruto! Sasuke! That cradle! Did you go to the trouble of finding it for me? My thanks to you! Oh, that reminds me! There is something I am supposed to give to you... Do you think you could carry that cradle and come with me back to my house?" Uli inquired as Link carried the cradle back to the house of Rusl, Uli, and Colin while Naruto and Sasuke were walking right next to Link.

"My thanks to you, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke. Yes, yes... I had nearly forgotten... I am supposed to give you this... Alright... Here you go!" Uli told Link, Naruto, and Sasuke as she gave them the fishing rods that Colin made for them. "They're a little... unpolished. My son, Colin, made them under the instruction of his father. You can use them if you like," Uli spoke.

So Link, Naruto, and Sasuke went back to the house to thank Colin for the fishing rods and decided to go try them out. The three boys were sitting on the ground while fishing. Link eventually caught a Greengill and let it loose as it began to flap on the ground. Sera's cat grabbed the fish.

"Hey! That's our fish! Give it back!" Naruto yelled as Sera's cat ran to Sera's shop right through the cat door. Link, Naruto, and Sasuke followed Sera's cat into the store only to find her cat licking his milk from a bowl on the counter with Sera watching him.

"Oh, my, Link! Naruto! Sasuke! You simply MUST hear this! Just take a look! My little kitty Link came back! And he brought a fish back with him. He was worried about me being angry! Ohhh, just look... Isn't he so cute, the way he laps up that milk? Say, m'dears, why don't you have some, too! I'm in a good mood, so it's on the house today!" Sera exclaimed as she gave Link, Naruto, and Sasuke each an empty bottle filled with milk. "Oh, don't worry, you don't have to return the empty bottles, m'dears. You can reuse them-you know, put something else in them. Recycling is a very important thing, m'dears! I'm sure YOU'D never do anything of the sort, but kids these days toss things out like the whole world was disposable! It's criminal! So, what do you say, m'dears? Is there anything you want today? Feel free to look around!"

"We'll take the slingshot," said Sasuke.

**(Note: Instead of Naruto and Sasuke using the same items that Link uses, Naruto and Sasuke will use their ninja tools and jutsus.)**

"Hey! Aren't you boys a little too old to be playing with a slingshot? I suppose you wouldn't mind letting the kids play with it, would you? Oh, I should tell you, if you happen to run out of pellets, you can also use

pumpkin seeds," Sera explained.

So Link, Naruto, and Sasuke went back to see the kids outside of their house when they saw Rusl just about to go back inside of the village.

"Oh! Link! Naruto! Sasuke! Perfect timing! I delivered something up to your room just now! I see you got your fishing rods. Colin will be so happy to hear that. They look better than you think, huh? Well, good day," Rusl voiced as he left Link, Naruto, and Sasuke alone with the children.

"Hey! Link, Naruto, and Sasuke have a slingshot! Cool!" Talo called out.

"Wow! Did you have enough money to buy it?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Link, Naruto, and Sasuke all replied in unison.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go inside our house to see the gift that Rusl gave to us," Link mentioned as he went inside of the house with Naruto and Sasuke to get the gift from Rusl.

When Link, Naruto, and Sasuke went inside the house, they saw a treasure chest in the living room, opened it, and found a sword for Link, a katana for Sasuke, and a sword for Naruto.

"Wow! Cool! Now Sasuke and I can use a sword just like you, Link!" Naruto cried happily.

When Link, Naruto, and Sasuke exited their house, they saw a bunch of targets on the trees, and scarecrows on the ground.

"What's all this?" Sasuke questioned.

"We want you to teach us how to use a slingshot by aiming at those targets and scarecrows!" Talo answered.

"Well, since Naruto and I are ninja, Link can use the slingshot to aim the targets and scarecrows, while Naruto and I will use our kunais to hit them," Sasuke spoke.

"Man, I can't believe you two brats are so obsessed about this. It just shows what little boys you both still are. You're so immature, you know that?" Beth scolded Talo and Malo.

"They'll never change, will they?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope," Naruto replied.

"Link, Naruto, Sasuke, just show them how to use your weapons," Beth told the boys.

There were three spiders on the ladder that led up to their house as Link killed one spider with the slingshot while Naruto and Sasuke used their kunais to destroy the other two spiders, and did the same thing to the targets and pumpkins.

"Whoa! That was awesome! Now teach us how to use a sword! Link, while you teach us how to use a sword, Naruto and Sasuke can teach us how to be ninjas!" Talo pleaded.

"Well, it's not really that easy being a ninja. You'd have to attend the Ninja Academy back in our land of Konoha in order for you to be ninjas," Naruto responded.

"Oh. Well, how do we get to Konoha?" Talo wondered.

"Sasuke and I aren't exactly sure. Even though we've only been in Ordon for four years, we still haven't figured out how to get back to Konoha," Naruto said sadly.

"I see. Anyway, aren't you guys going to show us how to use a sword and kunai?" Talo asked.

"Oh. Right," Link voiced.

"Alright! First off, we want to see the horizontal slice!" Talo demanded as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke did the horizontal slice with their swords.

"Great! Now do the vertical slice!" Talo said as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke did the vertical slice.

"Ooh! I want to see you three do the stab!" Beth swooned as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke did the stab.

"Wow! That was so cool! You're all so amazing! Especially you, Link! Hey, while you're at it, why don't you show us the spin attack?" Beth mentioned as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke did the spin attack.

"Wow! Awesome! I'm sorry you have to waste your time with these little brats when you must be tired from doing all the important stuff you do!" Beth said.

"Wait! One more thing! Show us the jump attack before you go!" Talo begged as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke did the jump attack. Of course, the kids were all amazed.

"Thanks, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke! So, uh, I... I think I get it... Kinda... Hmm... Maybe not... So this means that anytime one of those naughty monkeys shows up...," Talo was about to finish his sentence until he saw a monkey appear from the woods.

"Hey! Come back here!" Talo cried as Malo and Beth followed him and the monkey into the woods.

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke rode on Epona and followed the kids into the woods.

They saw Beth and Malo right by Ordon Spring.

"Beth! Malo! Where did Talo and the monkey go?" Naruto asked.

"They went that way. The rest is up to you three now," Beth replied as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke went to Faron Woods.

After getting a lantern from a man named Coro, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke were about to enter a cave when they found a wooden play sword somewhere in the woods.

"Look! It's Talo's sword!" Naruto cried as he grabbed it in his hand and the three boys continued their way into the woods to find Talo and the monkey.

Finally, when the trio reached the foot of the Forest Temple, they heard a cry for help.

"Help! Get me out of here!"

"That voice! It's Talo's!" Sasuke cried.

"Hold on, Talo! We're coming!" Link said as he and Naruto and Sasuke went up ahead to find Talo trapped in a cage with the monkey and killed off the monsters that were holding them captive. After the monsters were destroyed, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke destroyed the cage that Talo and the monkey were trapped in and took Talo back to Ordon Village.

_Later that day..._

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke were on their way back to Ordon Village wth Talo.

"Hey. Thanks for saving me, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke. If you hadn't come, gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably! She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey... She tried to protect me, so we got captured together. Link, Naruto, Sasuke, listen. You better not tell my dad. You're not going to tell him, right? He always tells me to never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause he says it's dangerous... So you really can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!" Talo said as he ran back to Ordon Village. Just then, Rusl appeared.

"Link! Naruto! Sasuke! Colin told me what happened with Talo. I came as soon as possible. I'm glad to see that you've returned him to the village. Strange things have been happening in these woods lately. I fear that something is going to happen. Well, Link, Naruto, Sasuke, tomorrow is finally the day that you will be departing for Hyrule Castle. I'm so glad I've given you this task. Be careful, and good luck! Who knows? You might even have a chance to meet Princess Zelda!" Rusl chuckled.

"We can't wait, Rusl. We can't wait," Link replied with a smile.

_Later that night..._

After everyone in the village of Ordon had fallen asleep, Naruto was tossing and turning in his bed and began to have a nightmare.

_In Naruto's nightmare..._

_Naruto found himself as a 12-year-old boy again and saw Sasuke and Sakura with him._

_Together, all three of them were inside of the Forest Of Death._

_Suddenly, he saw Orochimaru disguised as a Grass Ninja named Shiore raise his head up high,_

_twisted his neck, and bit Sasuke's neck._

_"Sasuke, no!" Sakura screamed._

_The Curse Mark appeared on Sasuke's neck and he was starting to scream in pain._

_"You! What have you done to Sasuke?!" Sakura screamed to Orochimaru._

_"I just gave him a little parting gift. Very soon, Sasuke will seek me out, and desire my power," Orochimaru sank to the ground and vanished without a trace._

_"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled._

_Out of Naruto's nightmare..._

Naruto awoke with a start covered in sweat and screamed Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto looked to his right and saw Sasuke sleeping on his bed, and looked at the Curse Mark on his neck.

_"It was only a dream. Why? Why wasn't I able to save Sasuke? I could have done something, darn it!"_ Naruto cried out to himself in thought and anger while clenching his fists. After calming down, he took out the picture of Team 7, and started to feel homesick. A tear fell from his eye as he started to miss everyone back in Konoha... especially Sakura and Kakashi.

_"Sakura. Kakashi-sensei. We miss you,"_ Naruto voiced in his head as he began to cry himself to sleep while remembering the times that he and Sasuke spent with Sakura and Kakashi while they were on Team Seven. It was then that Naruto knew that whenever he was in the woods, he would get bad memories of Sasuke getting the Curse Mark and would often blame himself for not being able to save him.

**Next Time On ****The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke:**

**Naruto: Aw great! Now that Ilia's mad at Link for injuring Epona, we can't go to Hyrule Castle to deliver the gift!**

**Sasuke: Wait! What are all these monsters doing here? Oh no! They've captured Ilia and Colin!**

**Link: Where are we? What happened to Faron Woods? Most of all, what's happened to us? We've turned into beasts!**

**Link, Naruto, and Sasuke: Next time: Chapter 3: A Kidnapping And Transformation!**


	4. Ch 3: A Kidnapping And Transformation!

The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke. Chapter 3: A Kidnapping And Transformation!

Note:  
_Italic = Naruto and Sasuke's narration, __thoughts, __dreams, __and flashback__s__._  
**Bold = Midna talking, ****chapter previews, ****and the Twilight Realm.****  
**Underline = Link, Naruto, and Sasuke talking in their cursed forms, and animal talk.  
**(Bold and parentheses) = (Light spirit talking.)  
****(Bold, ****parentheses,**** and underline) = (Spirits of people trapped in the Twilight Realm.****)**

_After Link, Sasuke, and I saved Talo from Faron Woods, that night, I had a nightmare._

_In the nightmare, I dreamt that I saw Sasuke getting the Curse Mark from Orochimaru, except Sasuke, Sakura and I were all twelve years old again._

_It was then that I knew that whenever I would enter the woods, I would often have bad memories of Sasuke getting the Curse Mark even though I was unconscious from Orochimaru's attack when that happened._

_As Sasuke and I were still in Hyrule with Link and his friends, little did we know that this day would be the start of a new adventure for Link, Sasuke, and me._

_The next day..._

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke were all hanging out with Fado at Ordon Ranch as usual. The three boys were all looking up at the sky when Fado called their names.

"Link! Naruto! Sasuke!"

Fado ran to them, and said:

"So, it's almost time for you to get goin' to Hyrule, huh? How's about we finish up early today before you go, buds?"

"Sure," Link replied as he climbed onto Epona and herded all 20 goats with the help of Naruto and Sasuke who led the goats inside the barn.

After the three boys were all done herding the goats, Fado congratulated them.

"Hoo, boy, y'all sure can herd! That was faster than usual! Well, that about wraps 'er up for today, so how's about y'all head on over to the mayor's place? Good luck on your journey and be careful! Don't worry. I'll take care of things here at the ranch while you're gone."

"Bye, Fado!" Link, Naruto, and Sasuke all told him in unison as the three boys along with Epona headed back to the village.

When they arrived at Bo and Ilia's home which was outside of the ranch, Ilia noticed Link, Naruto, and Sasuke on Epona.

"Dad! Link, Naruto, and Sasuke are here!" Ilia said as she ran up to Epona's side where she saw Link, Naruto, and Sasuke on her saddle.

"Ah, I see you boys are done herding for the day. Nice work," Bo spoke as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke got off of Epona's saddle and walked to Bo.

"The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your

trip to Hyrule Castle. Now, the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it's real special. It'd be... bad... if the representatives of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me, lads?" Bo asked.

Ilia was petting Epona.

"The path before you is long, my sweet horse... but please bear Link, Naruto, and Sasuke safely along with it," Ilia soothed her when she noticed something on Epona.

"Wait. What's this?" Ilia asked as Link, Naruto, Sasuke, and Bo turned around to see Ilia finding a scratch on Epona.

"What's happened? She's injured, isn't she?" Ilia questioned in anger as a look of guilt appeared on Link's face. An upset Ilia began to scold Link. "Link! How could you?! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you?! What's worse is that you could have killed Naruto and Sasuke!"

"Now, now, Ilia. Calm down. I'm sure Link has an explanation. There's no need to get so hot with him," Bo voiced.

"FATHER! How could you say something like that?! You're being too easy on him! You're the mayor! You should start acting like one!" Ilia shouted as she turned her attention back to Epona and started to take her back to Ordon Spring while saying:

"Poor thing. It'll be all right, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now. Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time! Don't worry. I'll take better care of you than Link had!"

"Ilia! Wait!" Naruto cried as he started chasing after Epona and left Sasuke and Link alone with Bo.

"Why, without Epona... The gift won't get delivered in time! Oh, this won't do...," Bo said.

"Bo, if you'd like, then Link and I could go and try to talk to Ilia by trying to find a way for her to give Epona back to us," Sasuke suggested.

"You will? Great! Well, good luck," Bo encouraged.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he and Link went off to Ordon Spring.

As they were about to reach Ordon Spring, they saw Colin right by their house with Beth, Talo, and Malo.

"Link, Sasuke, are you going to see Ilia and Naruto? Naruto ran off to go and see her. Maybe it's just me...but those guys don't normally let people through... Link, Sasuke, do you think we can go see Ilia and Naruto together?" Colin asked.

"Sure," Link replied as he and Sasuke went to go and talk to Talo and Malo.

"Link, Sasuke, we've been waiting for you. I had such a great time with you, Sasuke, and Naruto yesterday! It was so much fun! Yeah, chasing that monkey was great! I was just telling Malo here about how we wanted to show it to him, but we let it go instead!" Talo exclaimed.

"But Talo, I thought you got caught, didn't you?" Malo inquired. Then, Talo and Malo saw Colin standing with Link and Sasuke.

"Oh! Colin! Way to spoil everything by telling your dad. Nice job," Talo complained.

"Yeah, thanks a lot! We got scolded by our dad something awful. I thought it was never gonna end...," Malo moaned.

"Let me guess. You're trying to see Ilia and Naruto, right?" Talo questioned.

"Wait a minute. How the heck did Naruto get past here, and you're not letting us pass?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, let's just say that at first, we wouldn't let Naruto pass through here, and being the hot-headed boy that he is beat Malo and I up, and we eventually let him through. As for you three, there's no way I'm gonna let you pass! Oh, hey, neat! Link! Sasuke! Lemme borrow that wooden sword! If I'd had that wooden sword yesterday, I could've handled it all alone, definitely! C'mon! Let me borrow that wooden sword right now!" Talo begged.

Link and Sasuke sighed in annoyance and gave Talo the sword.

"Whoa! Yes! With this thing... I'll show 'em!" Talo determined as he was practicing his swordfighting skills on a scarecrow.

"Thanks, Link and Sasuke. Those guys are always teasing me... What's so fun about swinging something like that around, anyway? I hate it... It's scary... But when I grow up, I want to be like you, Sasuke, and Naruto, Link! I don't want to learn about swords or anything, but could you teach me how to ride a horse sometime? Can you? You have to promise! Also, Sasuke, you and Naruto have to teach me how to be a ninja!" Colin said as he ran off to Ordon Spring with Link and Sasuke following him.

When Link and Sasuke got to Ordon Spring, not only did they see that the gate was locked, but they also saw that Colin and Naruto were with Ilia and Epona.

"Hey! Link! Sasuke!" Naruto called them. Ilia turned around to see Sasuke and Link.

"Ilia, come on. Talk to us," Sasuke said.

"No! I'm not giving you Epona unless Link changes his attitude and apologizes, and that's that! If you're thinking about going to Hyrule Castle with Epona, you can forget it! Link, why don't you think about what you've done for a change for once!" Ilia snapped.

"Link, Sasuke, Colin and I have an idea. There's a tunnel that you can crawl through in order to get to the spring. Meanwhile, Colin and I will tell Ilia what happened. I don't know if she'll listen to us though," Naruto said as Link and Sasuke crawled through the tunnel into the spring to see Naruto and Colin telling Ilia about what happened with Talo's kidnapping the day before.

"Oh. I had no idea... I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture... But, Colin, Naruto...," Ilia spoke as she saw Epona whinny at Link and Sasuke. "So. You still prefer Link, Naruto, and Sasuke over me, huh, Epona?"

"Ilia, look. I'm sure Link didn't mean to injure Epona," Sasuke defended Link.

"Don't worry about Epona. The injury isn't that bad, so I guess the three of you can go on to Hyrule together. But, Naruto, Link, and Sasuke. Can you at least promise me one thing? I want you to be careful while on your journey, and don't do anything wreckless, especially you, Link. Oh, and Link? While you're on your journey, promise me that you will look after Naruto and Sasuke, alright? Just come home safely," Ilia voiced in a concerned way as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke nodded their heads with a smile.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, and the gate bursted open as two boars called Bulbins followed by a bigger boar named King Bulbin who was their leader crashed into the gate. Colin, Ilia, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke tried to run away, but one of the Bulbins knocked out Ilia with a bow and arrow and knocked out Colin, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke with their clubs. The Bulbins took Colin, Ilia, and Epona away from Link, Naruto, and Sasuke who were unconscious. King Bulbin took out a horn, and blew into it, and you could hear a trumpeting sound echoing throughout the spring. A black and blue portal appeared as King Bulbin followed the other Bulbins who kidnapped Colin and Ilia.

Link was the first one to awaken, and saw that Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Wake up!" Link pleaded as Naruto and Sasuke woke up, and saw that Ilia, Colin, and Epona were nowhere to be found.

"Link, where's Ilia, Epona, and Colin?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but I think those goblin-like creatures took them. We have to go after them and get Colin, Ilia, and Epona back! Let's go!" Link determined as he ran off with Naruto and Sasuke to go and save Epona, Colin, and Ilia from the Bulbins.

Abruptly, they came across a weird wall made of some kind of energy force that was blocking the entrance to Faron Woods. Then, three mysterious looking hands pulled Link, Naruto, and Sasuke into the wall.

_**Inside of the Twilight Realm...**_

**Link, Naruto, and Sasuke found themselves in a darker version of Faron Woods. Not only that, but they came across three shadow creatures choking them to death. Just then, the Triforce Of Courage began to glow a golden color on Link's left hand, the Nine-Tailed-Fox's seal began to glow a black and red color on Naruto's stomach, and the Curse Mark began to glow an orange-reddish color on the left side of Sasuke's neck. The glows of Link's Triforce Of Courage, Naruto's Nine-Tailed-Fox's seal, and Sasuke's Curse Mark began to shine in the Shadow Beings' eyes, and because they were blinded by the light, Naruto, Sasuke, and Link were thrown to the ground and fell. All three boys' visions were blurred, and their heartbeats began to pound, and they screamed a painful cry as they all transformed into beasts. Link transformed into a ****black and grey wolf, Naruto turned into the Nine-Tailed-Fox who had orange fur and red eyes, and Sasuke turned into the Second State form of the Curse Mark. He had dark blue hair, dark-grey skin, dark-grey eyes with the Sharingan activated, a sleeveless dark-grey shirt, webbed-claw-shaped wings, and a dark star-shaped mark which appeared across the bridge of his nose. At that moment, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke eventually passed out and lost consciousness as all of their seals on their bodies stopped glowing. The three shadow beasts dragged them by their feet and took them away somewhere. Meanwhile, somewhere not too far away, a strange figure was spying on Link, Naruto, and Sasuke throughout their transformations.**

**Next Time On The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke:**

**Link: Where are we?**

**Naruto: I have no idea.**

**Sasuke: Me either.**

**Link: Wait a minute. Why did we transform into beasts?**

**Midna: I think I can answer that.**

**Sasuke: Huh? Who are you?**

**Link, Naruto, and Sasuke: Next time: Chapter 4: Midna.**


	5. Chapter 4: Midna

The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke. Chapter 4: Midna.

**(Note: So far, this chapter is one of my favorites of the story, not to mention that it's also one of my favorite parts in the game. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! ^_^)**

Note:  
_Italic = Naruto and Sasuke's narration, __thoughts, __dreams, __and flashback__s__._  
**Bold = Midna talking, chapter previews, and the Twilight Realm.**  
Underline = Link, Naruto, and Sasuke talking in their cursed forms, and animal talk.  
**(Bold and parentheses) = (Light spirit talking.)**  
**(Bold, parentheses, and underline) = (Spirits of people trapped in the Twilight Realm.****)**  
**Bold and underline = Link, Naruto, and Sasuke talking in their cursed forms when they're in the Twilight Realm.**

_Link, Sasuke, and I couldn't believe that Colin and Ilia were kidnapped by the Bulbins._

_To make matters worse, we turned into beasts when we first entered the Twilight Realm!_

_There was no way in heck that Sasuke and I were going back to Konoha in our beasts forms!_

_At that point, I started to wonder if our world was affected by the twilight too, and not just Hyrule._

**After entering the Twilight Realm and turning into beasts, the shadow beasts threw Link, Naruto, and Sasuke into a jail cell.**

**Link was the first one to awaken.**

**He groaned and his head ached from the blow when the Bulbins knocked him, Naruto, and Sasuke out with the clubs.**

**He looked around, and saw two unfamiliar creatures. To his left, he saw an orange fox with nine tails, and to his right, he saw a creature with dark blue hair, dark-grey eyes, a sleeveless dark-grey shirt, webbed-claw-shaped wings, and a dark star-shaped mark which appeared across the bridge of its nose. Then, Link remembered that Naruto and Sasuke told him about their battle at the Valley Of The End, their pasts, and of how Sasuke got the Curse Mark from Orochimaru. It was then that Link knew that the creatures laying down next to him were Naruto and Sasuke.**

**"Naruto! Sasuke! Wake up!"**** Link begged as ****Naruto and Sasuke awoke and saw Link in his wolf form right in front of them.**

**"Who are you and what have you done with Link?!"**** Naruto growled.**

**"Naruto! Wait! I am Link!"**** Link tried to explain.**

**"Link?!"**** Naruto asked as he noticed Link's Triforce Of Courage on his left paw.**

**"What the heck happened to us? We're monsters! Why did we transform into beasts?"**** Sasuke worried.**

**"I think I can answer that," a voice replied.**

**Link, Naruto, and Sasuke got in defense mode.**

**"Show yourself, whoever you are!"**** Sasuke demanded when an imp-like creature with a helmet covering its left eye appeared. It smirked, jumped, and landed in front of Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.**

**"I found you!" the creature exclaimed.**

**"Who are you?"**** Sasuke questioned as he began to glare at the creature while Link and Naruto began to growl.**

**"I wouldn't snarl and glare if I were you. Actually, I was going to help you, but only if you were nice," the creature replied as Link and Naruto stopped growling, and Sasuke stopped glaring, and stood up.**

**"There! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" the creature inquired as it tapped on Link, Naruto, and Sasuke's chins. "Oops! But I guess you aren't humans anymore, are you? You're beasts!"**

**Link and Naruto barked at the creature, but it moved out of the way so Link and Naruto wouldn't bite it.**

**"There, there! You two be good little dogs and calm down! No need to bite!" the creature exclaimed as it made ****three ****magic ****balls of energy****, and used**** them**** to set Link, Naruto, and Sasuke free.**

**(Note: Since Link has a chain on his left paw in the Gamecube version and a chain on his right paw in the Wii version, just pretend that Midna broke the chains that were on Link's left paw, Naruto's right paw, and Sasuke's ****lef****t hand.)**_**"Whoa. How did it do that?"**_** Sasuke wondered in thought.**

**"Surprised? Now. I bet you're wondering where we are, aren't you?" the creature asked as it phased through the cell, and reappeared outside of the jail cell. "How about this? If you can get over here, then I'll tell you where we are!" the imp chuckled as it began to yawn.**

**Link, Naruto, and Sasuke found a box in their cage and broke it which led to an opening outside of the cage as Link and Naruto dug their way out while Sasuke crawled through the hole to get out.**

**"Heh! That was easy!"**** Naruto cried as he, Link, and Sasuke noticed that the imp that was there outside of their jail cell was gone.**

**"Hey, where did that imp go?"**** Link questioned as he felt something land on his back.**

**"I'm right here," the voice belonged to the imp as Link barked at the imp while Naruto shouted:**

**"Hey! Get off of Link right now!"**

**"No. Look. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to get you out of here. You know, I think I'm starting to like you," the imp said.**

**"But we barely even know you, ****and we don't trust you****. What is your name?"**** Sasuke asked.**

**"You'll find out later. However...," the imp pulled Link's right ear with its left hand, pulled Naruto's left ear with its right hand while also pulling on Sasuke's hair with the same hand. "In exchange for my help, you three have to do whatever I say! If you ever need anything from me, just give me a sign! So! Are we all clear? Good! Now, come on! Get moving!" the imp let go of Link's right ear, Naruto's left ear, and Sasuke's hair as she kicked all of their backs.**

**"Ow!"**** they all cried out.**

**"Wait. Before we do anything, since the imp is going to ride on Link's back, I might as well ride on Naruto's back,"**** Sasuke said.**

**"Oh come on, Sasuke!"**** Naruto complained.**

**"Get used to it, loser,"**** Sasuke muttered as he climbed onto Naruto's back and ****went inside another prison cell, but except this one had a chain-like lever hanging on the ceiling.**

**"Hey. What's this chain hanging down on the ceiling?"**** Sasuke asked.**

**"Try pulling the lever down. It might lead to somewhere," the imp said as Link pulled the lever down and saw a nearby cage open as it led to the sewers part of the dungeon.**

**Just then, the quartet saw a glowing light right next to a cage.**

**"Hey. What's that?"**** Link wondered.**

**"So. You want to see something interesting? Since you're beasts, you could use your senses to look around," the imp suggested as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke turned on their senses, and saw that the spirit of a frightened soldier was standing right in front of them. He started panting.**

**("Can't... run... any... farther... That's...far enough... right? ****I'll be safe here... I think... What was that noise?! Don't... Don't ****let ****anything come near me!"****)**** the soldier whimpered.**

**"Who was that?"**** Naruto wondered.**

**"That was a soldier's spirit. I'm guessing it's someone from the other world. You're going to come across things like that when you're in this world. Use your senses if you want to see the spirits. They might know things... Oh, and one more thing. I doubt you're used to your new bodies yet, so I'll just tell you... Think about how you fought enemies in your human forms... Just because your shapes have changed doesn't mean your instincts have as well!" the imp exclaimed as it, Link, Naruto and Sasuke continued their journey in the dungeon. They pulled the levers up and down in order to make the water go up and down.**

**Then, at one point, the imp floated to a nearby cage, went through it, and ditched Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.**

**"Hey! Over here! This way!" the imp called Link, Naruto, and Sasuke who walked over to where the imp was and looked up.**

**"Hey! Don't leave us! Who do you think you are?!"**** Naruto shouted.**

**"Look, it's not like I'm going to be gone forever. I'll be right here waiting for you, but it looks like you'll have to help yourselves out for a change!" the imp replied with a giggle which made Link, Naruto, and Sasuke groan with annoyance.**

**The trio eventually found a small passage on the side of the gate, went through it, and found the imp on the other side of the cage as soon as they left the passage. Naruto bit the imp's hand.**

**"Ow! What was that for?!" the imp yelled.**

**"For ditching us! I'll bite you from now on every time you ditch us,"**** Naruto declared.**

**"Oh no you won't, because you're my slaves, and I'm your master! You have to do what I say, remember? Anyway, let's get out of here," the imp spoke as it went with Link, Naruto, and Sasuke into another room which had a large circular staircase and tightropes. Link, Naruto, Sasuke and the imp climbed up the staircase, and tried to jump across the ledge into the next set of stairs, but the stairs broke down which made Link, Naruto, Sasuke, and the imp fall to the ground.**

**"Ugh! What are you doing? You could have killed us with that fall! I guess I have to do EVERYTHING for you, then! Look. I'll guide you to the sure footing, so just target and follow me!" the imp voiced as it went up the stairs again along with Link, Naruto, and Sasuke. The imp flew to the ledge, and Link, Naruto and Sasuke followed the imp as it jumped on Link's back again.**

**"So, does this mean that you're going to be doing this whenever we have to jump to a nearby ledge?"**** Link asked.**

**"Yes," the imp answered as the quartet continued their journey in the dungeon by jumping on ledges that the imp flew to and walked across tightropes.**

**"Well, do you know where we are yet?" the imp inquired.**

**"Nope,"**** Naruto said.**

"**Haven't a clue,"**** Link responded.**

**"Not really,"**** Sasuke replied.**

"**If you go to the top, you'll be able to find out for yourselves!" the imp chuckled as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke jumped on ledges and went through a window.**

**Outside, the quartet found themselves on the rooftops of some building.**

**"So, it seems that we were finally able to get out. My, the twilight weather is looking goregous today, isn't it? So? Do you know where we are yet?" the imp asked.**

**"No,"**** Link, Naruto, and Sasuke all said in unison.**

**"Anyway, there's someone I want you to meet," the imp voiced.**

**"Who?"**** Sasuke questioned.**

**"You'll know once you see her," the imp responded with a smirk.**

**""Her?""**** Naruto asked.**

**"Look, if you want to see this girl, then I'm going to need you to get to that nearby tower over there!" the imp exclaimed as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke saw the tower that the imp was talking about. The quartet jumped onto a rooftop and saw another spirit of a guard.**

**("What... What are these monstrous birds? What in the world is happening here? ****Ah, our poor Hyrule C****astle!****") ****the guard despaired.**

**"Aha! So that's where we are!"**** Naruto figured.**

**"Come on! Let's go see that girl I was telling you about!" the imp demanded as Link, Naruto, Sasuke, and the imp ****continued their way to Hyrule Castle, and came across the tower window.**

**"Look! We're almost there!" the imp cried as the quartet went inside the tower window and were once again indoors. There, they found another set of stairs which led up to a hardwood door. Link, Naruto, Sasuke, and the imp jumped off the window, landed on the stairs, opened the door, and found themselves in a room. Standing by the window was a woman clothed in black. Link and Naruto growled at her, while Sasuke began to glare at the woman. ****The imp chuckled.**

**She turned around, and saw that Link, Naruto and Sasuke were in her room.**

**"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Do not fear. I am not your enemy," she said when she noticed the imp sitting on Link's back. The imp looked toward the other side and grinned before walking up to the woman with Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.**

**"Midna?!" the woman gasped as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke looked at the imp and saw that it was now known as Midna.**

**"So. You remember my name? I'm so happy and honored," Midna giggled as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke looked at her and back at the woman.**

**"So. These are the ones that you were looking for," the woman spoke.**

**"Well, they're not quite exactly what I had in mind, but I guess they'll do," Midna replied as the woman bent down, and looked at Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.**

**"You were all imprisoned?" she asked.**

**"Yes. We were, but Midna broke the chains that Link, Naruto, and I were all connected to,"**** Sasuke explained.**

**"So. Your names are Link, Naruto, and Sasuke. I'm sorry to hear that you were all imprisoned," the woman sympathized for them.**

**"Aw, poor things! They have no idea where this is, or what's happened! So, don't you think you should explain to them with what you've managed to do? I mean, you owe them that much you know... Twilight Princess!" Midna exclaimed with a giggle and a smirk.**

**"I want you all to listen to me carefully. This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This ****was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight... It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light," the woman voiced as she told them about how Hyrule Castle ended up being covered in twilight.**

_Flashback..._

_Princess Zelda and the guards of Hyrule Castle were preparing for battle due to the attack from the twilight beasts, and on top of that, the King Of Twilight was about to take over Hyrule. He walked up to Zelda's throne._

_"It is time for you choose: surrender or die," the Twilight King said as one of the twilight beasts were choking one of the guards. "Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule... __Life? Or death?!"_

_"I... I have no choice...," Zelda said as the guards looked at her, shocked._

_"Everyone... I'm sorry... forgive me..." Zelda dropped the sword on the ground as she surrendered to the Twilight King._

_End of flashback..._

**"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as ****spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil...," ****the woman said as she turned around to face Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke. "The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess..." the woman removed her hood and Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke saw that the woman was wearing the Princess Of Hyrule's crown.**

**"I am Zelda," Zelda revealed.**

**"You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?" Midna joked.**

**"Midna... This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far ****and wide for you. Why is this?" Zelda asked as Midna got off of Link, and began sitting in the air while floating and not looking at Zelda and answering her question.**

**"Why indeed? You tell me!" ****Midna chuckled.**

**Suddenly, Zelda heard a noise from outside.**

**"Oh no! The guard's coming! Quick! You must leave, now!" Zelda panicked as Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke left Zelda's room and were about to leave the entrance leading to Zelda's room by going on the staircase until the quartet noticed that the door was about to open, and the guard was coming.**

**"Link! Naruto! Sasuke! Not that way! The guard's coming! Man, he's prompt!" Midna said as she found the window that she, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke came from and went outside with the three boys.**

**Midna turned around to face Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.**

**"Well? Now do you understand where we are?" Midna questioned.**

"**Yeah, we kind of figured we were in Hyrule Castle because of that guard mentioning it,"**** Naruto answered.**

**"I guess I'm going to have to transport you all back to where you first tumbled into the Twilight Realm. But, are you sure you want to go back? You're not forgetting anything... oh, I don't know... important, are you?" Midna asked as she spun around, turned into Ilia and Colin and imitated their screams.**

**"Hey! How did you know that Colin and Ilia were kidnapped? We have to go save them!"**** Naruto cried.**

**"In that case, I'll be happy to help you! However, like servants, you have to do whatever I say!" Midna said as she turned back into herself. "So, why don't you go back to your world, and think about what I said, okay?"**

**Midna snapped her fingers as she made a portal appear in the sky and disappeared along with Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.**

**Next time on The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke:**

**Link: Oh no! Not only have Colin and Ilia been kidnapped, but Beth, Malo, and Talo were kidnapped too! We have to go find them!**

**Midna: Wait. Link, Naruto, and Sasuke, I want you to find me a sword and shield in your village.**

**Sasuke: Why?**

**Midna: You'll find out soon enough.**

**Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke:**  
**Next Time: Chapter 5: Return To Ordon.**

**Midna: Eee hee hee! See you later!**

**(Note: From now on, if ever there's a chapter preview for this story, Midna will giggle and say her catchphrase "See you later!" at the end of the chapter preview up until the end of this fanfic. Sorry about the wait, everyone, but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :D P.S. Sorry if I kept referring to Midna as "the imp." I did that because it was for the people who have never played Twilight Princess, and sometimes whenever a character appears in a story, you don't know their name until later.)**


	6. Chapter 5: Return To Ordon

The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke. Chapter 5: Return To Ordon.

Note:  
_Italic = Naruto and Sasuke's narration, __thoughts, __dreams, __and flashback__s__._  
**Bold = Midna talking, ****chapter previews, ****and the Twilight Realm.****  
**Underline = Link, Naruto, and Sasuke talking in their cursed forms, and animal talk.  
**(Bold and parentheses) = (Light spirit talking.)  
****(Bold, ****parentheses,**** and underline) = (Spirits of people trapped in the Twilight Realm.****)  
****Bold and underline = Link, Naruto, and Sasuke talking in their cursed forms when they're in the Twilight Realm.**

_When Link, Sasuke and I entered the Twilight Realm for the first time, it was kind of weird, yet horrible that we were in our beast forms._

_Then, we met Midna and Princess Zelda._

_In a way, Midna kind of reminded Sasuke and I of Sakura because of their similar personalities._

_On top of that, we'd have to do whatever Midna would say. I sometimes wondered who died and made her boss. Sasuke would have been a better leader in our group. Just saying._

_Out of the Twilight Realm..._

After leaving the Twilight Realm with Midna, she transported Link, Naruto, and Sasuke (who were still in their beast forms) back into Ordon Springs.

"Hey. We're back in Ordon Springs. This is where Colin and Ilia got kidnapped. We have to go save them!" Naruto declared.

**"You can't."**

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke heard Midna's voice as she appeared in shadow form right in front of them.

**"What? You thought I was gone forever? Look. Just because you are back in your village doesn't mean you can go just run off and save your friends because you can't. Beyond that bridge over there is the land being covered in twilight. ****But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of ****someone FROM the twilight... like me! So you really have no choice but to do what I say. Saving your friends and all that... Well, that'll depend on your actions... Because you never can trust words, you know. Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing... Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former sel****ves****... and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be? You do understand me, don't you? So, what do you plan to do? While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand.**

**Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me. ****Come on! Hurry it up!" **Midna demanded.

"Wait. How come you're in your shadow form, but you don't look like that when we're in the twilight?" Naruto asked.

**"Let's just say I hate being in the Light World. I like the Twilight Realm better. Now come on! Go get that sword and shield!"** Midna bossed as the three boys went with her to Ordon Village.

By the time the quartet (Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke) got to Ordon Village, night began to fall and Bulbins started to appear right outside of Link, Naruto, and Sasuke's house.

"Hey! Those are the creatures that kidnapped Colin and Ilia! Let's get them, boys!" Naruto declared as he, Link, and Sasuke attacked and killed the Bulbins.

"Ha! That was a piece of cake! Now come on! Let's go get the sword and shield!" Naruto exclaimed.

Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke were about to go inside of Ordon Village to get the sword and shield unti they heard a voice call out to them.

"Wait!"

Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke turned around to see a squirrel right in front of the door to Link, Naruto, and Sasuke's house.

"I don't know what you've come here to do, but if you're going into town, be careful!" the squirrel warned.

"Link? Sasuke? Did that squirrel just talk?" Naruto asked.

"Wait. You understand us?" Link questioned.

"They came and made both the forest and the village a mess... They kidnapped the children from the village... But you're different... You're not bad things, are you? I can tell, because you smell like the trees of Ordon... If you run into any trouble, try talking to the animals in town. We animals understand one another, so you'll be fine!" the squirrel said as it left Link, Naruto, and Sasuke alone with Midna.

"So. Not only did Colin and Ilia get kidnapped by the monsters, but so did Beth, Malo, and Talo. Poor kids. Darn it! Why couldn't we save them?" Naruto exclaimed as he felt bad that he, Link, and Sasuke were unable to save their friends from the monsters.

"Hey. Don't worry, Naruto. We'll see them again. It's not like they're dead or anything," Sasuke voiced.

Midna came out of Link, Naruto, and Sasuke's shadows.

**"Hey. Remember what I said about saving your friends and about the Twilight Realm?"** Midna asked.

"Yes, Midna. We know. We can't leave Ordon and save our friends until we find a sword and shield because the land is covered in twilight. You don't have to keep reminding us. We're not idiots," Sasuke snapped at Midna.

**"I never said you were idiots. Now come on! Get that sword and shield so we can go back into the Twilight Realm and save your friends! Chop chop!"** Midna cried as she clapped her hands twice while saying "chop chop."

"Fine," Link, Naruto, and Sasuke groaned in unison as the quartet continued looking for the sword and shield.

Just then, they saw Hanch standing on top of a ledge right next to Sera's house. He was upset about Link, Naruto, Sasuke, and the kids getting kidnapped. He was especially worried about Beth, his and Sera's daughter.

"Ohhh... How did it come to this? The children... Link... Naruto... Sasuke... Please say nothing's happened... Beth... Please forgive your good-for-nothing father...," Hanch wept.

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke felt sad that all their friends were gone, and there was nothing they could do to save them because the three boys were all trapped in their beast forms and the land was covered in twilight. Well, except for Ordon. Link, Naruto, and Sasuke were about to go with Midna to continue looking for the sword and shield until they saw Bo and Jaggle standing right outside of Jaggle and Pergie's house and next to the pumpkin patch.

"Look! It's Mayor Bo and Jaggle!" Naruto cried out.

"Shh! Naruto, you idiot! Be quiet! Do you want to blow our cover?" Sasuke whispered angrily.

"Oh. Sorry," Naruto lowered the volume of his voice.

"Come on. Let's go see what they're up to," Link said quietly as he, Naruto, Midna, and Sasuke started to eavesdrop on Jaggle and Bo's conversation:

"Oh! About that shield..."

"Hey! Not so loud, Jaggle!"

"I checked, as we discussed. You bring the shield that's at your house. I'll go to Rusl's place and get the sword we were to present in Hyrule. Hurry! I'm gonna have to go search for those children, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke in Rusl's stead. He's too injured to move quick... So, that shield is still in your house, right?"

"Uh, yeah, it should be in our storage loft."

"Good! Go grab it, quick as you can! Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids. I'll take over for him."

"But Rusl had a sword, Mayor! And he STILL got hurt! If you're unarmed, you're done for!"

"I'll be fine. The sword we were goin' to present to the royal family should still be at Rusl's house."

"Oh yeah? All right, I understand. Gotcha, Mayor. I'll hurry and get the shield. You wait here..."

Bo and Jaggle turned around to see Link, Naruto, and Sasuke in their beast forms eavesdropping on their conversation.

"No good! Run!" Mayor Bo panicked as he and Jaggle fled.

Midna came out of Link, Naruto, and Sasuke's shadows.

**"That's not a bad bit of information you heard, huh? ****Ugh... Look at that open window. This village is full of idiots. So... We should jump up there... but from where?"** Midna wondered as she went back in Link, Naruto, and Sasuke's shadows.

Abruptly, they heard someone yell:

"YOU MONSTERS!"

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke looked up to see Hanch on the ledge.

"You've returned for more, haven't you?! My... My daughter... Return her! And TAKE THIS!" Hanch yelled as he blew on the hawk grass and made the hawk attack Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Midna appeared, and told Link, Naruto, and Sasuke:

**"Link, Naruto, Sasuke. Come on, let's get up on the roof from here and scare that guy."**

"Yeah, but, Midna, he's one of the people in our village. Don't you think that's a little rude to attack someone who lives in your town?" Link inquired.

**"Um, hello! Are you three stupid or something? He attacked you! ****Look at him... posing like he's all important... Wait until he sees us! Eee hee hee!"** Midna chuckled as she went back in Link, Naruto, and Sasuke's shadows.

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke climbed up on the ledge that Hanch was on, and scared him as he fell into the water.

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke went to the watermill right by Jaggle, Malo, Pergie, and Talo's house, jumped on the watermill and roof of the house with Midna's help and went inside the houe through the window.

As soon as they got inside, they landed on the upper floor of the house, and saw the Ordon Shield on the wall. Midna appeared in front of Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.

**"Well. What do you know? It seems we were able to find the shield after all. Eee hee! It looks... kind of cheap, though...**,**"** Midna said.

"Naruto, Sasuke and I were supposed to deliver this to Hyrule Castle on the day that Ilia and the rest of the kids got kidnapped by those monsters," Link voiced.

**"Still. This is a shield made out of wood, you know, so it could easily get burned by fire, so be careful. Alright! Now, we have to find a sword. Let's go! Pronto!"** Midna demanded as she left the house with Link, Naruto, and Sasuke by climbing out of the window and landing in the water right outside of the house.

Rusl and Uli who were outside of their house noticed the splashing sound that Link, Naruto, and Sasuke made by falling into the water.

"What was that sound?! Link, Naruto, and Sasuke could not have returned with the children... could they? I must go out and search one last time. Uli, you get inside the house. I have placed the sword that was to be our gift to Hyrule on the couch. If the mayor comes for it, please give it to him," Rusl told Uli.

"But, Rusl! Your injuries!" Uli panicked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just stay here and wait for me, okay?" Rusl asked as he gave Uli a quick kiss on the lips, and went out to look for any monsters in the village.

Meanwhile, Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke found a hole right outside of Colin, Rusl, and Uli's house, and went inside of it which led to the inside of the house.

There, on the couch, the quartet found the sword on the couch, and retrieved it.

**"Alright! We now have a sword and shield! I guess you're pretty useful when it comes to concentrating and paying attention!"** Midna said with a giggle.

"Midna, can Link, Sasuke, and I at least spend the night here in Ordon before we go back into the twilight? I mean, we won't be here for a while until we get our friends back," Naruto pleaded.  
**  
"No. No more detours. This isn't the time for dilly ****dallying. We've got a land to save. Right now, I'm taking you three back into the woods where you first entered the twilight and transformed into beasts! Now let's go!"** Midna exclaimed as she went back inside of Link, Naruto, and Sasuke's shadows. Link, Naruto, and Sasuke snuck out of Colin, Rusl, and Uli's house, and were on their way to go back to Faron Woods.

As Link, Naruto, and Sasuke were about to go into the Twilight Realm with Midna, they heard a voice call out to them from Ordon Spring.

**("Wait... Come.. to my spring... Come... to me...")**

"Link? Naruto? Did you hear that voice?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sasuke, we all heard that voice. Let's go to the spring, and do what it says," Naruto suggested as he went to Ordon Spring with Link and Sasuke to try and see where the voice was coming from.

**("You have... been transformed... by the power... of shadow... Beware... ****Three**** shadow being****s****... ****they ****approach...")** the voice spoke as a wall of twilight appeared along with a red and black portal. The creatures from the Twilight Realm appeared out of the portal and landed on the ground.

"Hey! Those are the same creatures that grabbed us when we first entered the Twilight Realm and transformed into beasts! Alright, boys! Let's get them!" Naruto stated.

"Right!" Link and Sasuke agreed as they helped Naruto fight the Shadow Beasts (also known as Twilight Messengers).  
Link and Sasuke bit the Shadow Beasts while Sasuke used his Chidori to attack them.

After all three Shadow Beasts were defeated, the red and black portal from the twilight turned into black and green.

The rocks of Ordon Spring began to glow, and a tear of light fell into the water as the Light Spirit of a goat with a vessel of light on its head appeared.

**("O brave youths... I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I ****am Ordona. The black beast****s you slayed were shadow beings. It had come to seize the power ****of light I wield. My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight. To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. ****There are but three people who can revive them and redeem this land... You, Link, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. You still not have discovered your true powers. Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms... ****Unless... If you were to return ****to ****Faron Woods where you were first transformed... If you were to revive the light spirit... There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other**** states of being...")** Ordon spoke as he disappeared.

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke went back to where they saw the wall of twilight that the Shadow Beasts pulled them into.

"Well? Link? Naruto? Are you ready to go into the twilight?" Sasuke asked.

Midna appeared.

**"Link, Naruto, Sasuke. Wait. Hey... Look... The Faron Woods that you know so well... They're now covered in twilight. ****You might not be able to come back here, but... Do you still want to go?" **Midna wondered.

"If we're going to save our friends, we'll do whatever it takes. Even if it means we have to go into the Twilight Realm. We're ready. Let's go," Naruto determined as Midna floated to the wall of twilight and pulled Link, Naruto, and Sasuke into the Twilight Realm with her hair hand.

**Next Time On The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke:**

**Midna: Alright! We're back in the Twilight Realm!**

**Naruto: I hate being here.**

**Link: Me too.**

**Sasuke: Me three.**

**Midna: Quit complaining, ****you three! Get used to it! Right now, we have a job to do! So come on! Let's go find the Vessel Of Light and restore light to Faron Woods!**

**Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke:  
Next Time: Chapter 6: Faron Woods.**

**Midna: Eee hee hee! See you later!**

(Note: I know I have not gotten this far in the fanfic yet, but later on in the story, when Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke go to the Eldin Province in the Twilight Realm, they will find Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato (in spirit form) along with Barnes, Beth, Colin, Luda, Malo, Renado, and Talo in Kakariko Village. However, Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato are not going with Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke on their journey to save Hyrule, because then, what would Kakashi's, Sai's, Sakura's, and Yamato's cursed forms be? So, I decided to have them be in spirit form when they're in the Twilight Realm just for that one part of the story, and then, when light is restored to the Eldin Province, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke will tell Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato to look after the kids while Link, Naruto, and Sasuke are on their journey with Midna to save Hyrule. Originally, I was going to tell you why Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato ended up in the Twilight Realm, but that would be spoiling, so I thought that they would just explain it later on when I get to the Eldin Province part of the story. Anyway, sorry about the wait, everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, though! :D)


	7. Chapter 6: Faron Woods

The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke. Chapter 6: Faron Woods.

Note:  
_Italic = Naruto and Sasuke's narration, __thoughts, __dreams, __and flashback__s__._  
**Bold = Midna talking, ****chapter previews, ****and the Twilight Realm.****  
**Underline = Link, Naruto, and Sasuke talking in their cursed forms, and animal talk.  
**(Bold and parentheses) = (Light spirit talking.)  
****(Bold, ****parentheses,**** and underline) = (Spirits of people trapped in the Twilight Realm.****)  
****Bold and underline = Link, Naruto, and Sasuke talking in their cursed forms when they're in the Twilight Realm.**

(Note: I'm not sure if I'm going to include Naruto and Sasuke's narrations in every single chapter because that would be kind of annoying. I said I was going to include their narrations at the beginning of every single chapter, but now I'm kind of thinking that it may be getting a little annoying because then some people would get impatient and would want to get on to the real story. I don't know. What do you think? Basically, Naruto and Sasuke's narrations are kind of recapping about what happened in the previous chapters. Tell me what you think. Anyway, one of my reviewers for this story (Jose19) asked me if Naruto was going to be paired up with any girl in the Zelda: Twilight Princess world. Sadly, Naruto will not be paired up with any girl. But, there is going to be a love triangle between Link, Midna, and Sasuke because later on in the story, Sasuke finds himself falling in love with Midna who is in love with Link and oblivious to Sasuke's feelings for her. For some reason, I always pictured Sasuke and Midna having a bit of a romantic attraction because of their similar personalities. However, for those of you who played The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess like I have, it is possible that there may have been a romantic attraction between Link and Midna which is where I came up with the idea for the Link, Midna, X Sasuke love triangle. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter. ^_^)

_After Link, Naruto, Midna, and I went back to Ordon, in order for us to get back into the twilight, we had to find a sword and shield from Ordon._

_Of course, Link, Naruto, and I thought it was kind of rude to steal something from our own village. But Midna, being bossy as she was ordered us to steal the sword and shield. So, we had no choice but to steal it._

_As soon as we left Ordon, deep in our hearts, Link, Naruto, and I knew that we weren't going to be in Ordon for a little while because now we were on a big adventure to save the world and our friends. Naruto and I hoped that after we'd save Hyrule, we'd be able to go back home to Konoha for once. Little did we know that was not going to happen until our adventure was over.  
__**  
Inside of the Twilight Realm...**_

**Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke entered Faron Woods through the Twilight Realm.**

**"Hmm! So these are the weapons that you use in your world, huh?" Midna asked as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke looked at her and noticed that she was wearing the Ordon Shield on her face and carrying the Ordon Sword in her left hand. Link, Naruto, and Sasuke started to laugh at Midna for having the Ordon Shield on her face.**

**"You look funny, Midna!"**** Naruto laughed.**

**"So what? I have a shield on my face. Big deal," Midna said as she started swinging the Ordon Sword with her right hand.**

**"Hey! Watch ****where ****you're swinging that sword!"**** Link cried.**

**"Ha! You really think that this sword and shield can slay the creatures of twilight?" Midna questioned as she dropped the Ordon Shield on Link's face and the Ordon Sword on the ground. "Well, I'm not going to use these, so I'll just hang onto them for you!" Midna snapped her finger and magically made the Ordon Sword and Ordon shield disappear. "Well, I guess a promise is a promise. I trust you enough to help me. However..." Midna got closer to Link, Naruto, and Sasuke whispered in their ears:**

**"In exchange for my help, though, I need you three to gather some things for me."**

**"What things?"**** Naruto asked which made Midna sigh.**

**"****Look, I can't tell you all the details now, but it'll be easy, trust me," she said.**

**Then, they started to hear a strange sound coming from somewhere deep in the woods.**

**"What's that noise?"**** Link wondered.**

**"It's the lamentation of the spirit that had its light stolen...," Midna replied as she laid on Link's back. "Where in the world could we be? Eee hee! Better get going, don't you think? Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light!" Midna started to hum her own theme.**

**(Note: I'm serious. She actually hummed her own theme in the game. XD)**

**"Come on! Snap to it! What are you still standing around here for? Stop daydreaming and let's go already!" Midna demanded as the quartet continued their way to Faron Woods.**

**Later, while they were looking for the light spirit, a wall of twilight trapped Link, Midna, Naruto and Sasuke ****while a portal appeared in the sky****.**

**"****Aw man! We're trapped again!"**** Naruto complained.**

**"Who do they think they're dealing with? No need to take these little pests on one at a time, right? Since there's three Shadow Beasts, there's three of you, which means you can take them all at once! After all, you can handle this by yourselves, can't you?" Midna quizzed.**

**"So wait. You're not going to help us?"**** Sasuke asked.**

**"Nope! I want to see how well you do when it comes to fighting these shadow beasts in the Twilight Realm! You fought them in the Light Realm and I was there, but only in my shadow form, so how about I watch you fight them here? Good luck, you three! Eee hee! Bye!" Midna responded as she yet again ditched Link, Naruto and Sasuke and floated to where the gate of twilight was, even though she was trapped in it with Link, Naruto and Sasuke.**

**"Hey! Midna! Come back!"**** Naruto pleaded.**

**"She'll come back. We just have to take down these Shadow Beasts one by one. Ready? Let's get them, boys!"**** Sasuke determined as he helped Link and Naruto fight ****two of the Shadow Beasts, but the third one started screaming out in a piercing cry which hurt Link, Naruto and Sasuke's ears.**

**Midna scoffed in annoyance as she flew to where the three boys were fighting the shadow beasts. She guessed that Link, Naruto and Sasuke needed her help.**

**"Come on! What's the holdup? I thought you could handle these Shadow Beasts by yourself, so why aren't you even trying to kill them?" Midna questioned.**

**"Hey, we're trying our best here, Midna, but apparently, the third Shadow Beast revived the other two after we tried to kill them!"**** Naruto said.**

**"Okay, look, let me help you out here! Just move like I tell you! Hold down when they come near you, and I'll expand an energy field. Enclose all of your enemies within it and release!" Midna hinted as she used her force field to help Link, Naruto and Sasuke destroy all three Shadow Beasts. After all three Shadow Beasts were defeated, the twilight wall disappeared and Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke continued their journey at Faron Woods.**

**Later, they came across Faron Spring, and saw a glowing shape that was floating above the waterfall.**

**"Hey. What's that?"**** Naruto wondered.**

**"It must be the light spirit," Midna said as Faron, the light spirit of Faron Woods began to speak.**

**("Please...be careful... These woods...have changed... The dark clouds of dusk cover this land... This drape of shadows is called... twilight. In this twilight, those who lived in the light... become as mere spirits... it isa place... where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell... ...I... am a spirit... of light... ...Link, blue-eyed beast and Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, red-eyed beasts. Look... for my light... Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts... and keep it... in this vessel. In the shadows of twilight... the dark insects are as... invisible... as normal beings are here... Let me use the last of my power... to reveal the locations of the dark insects... that consumed the light... ...Find... the insects of darkness... ****The dark insects... They are the form taken by evil... once it has latched on to... our scattered light... Mark... these words... In the shadows of twilight... the dark insects are as... invisible... as normal beings are here... ****Please... look in the places I have marked on your map and recover the Tears of Light from these... insects of darkness...")**

Faron gave Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke the Vessel Of Light and the quartet started looking for the sixteen Tears Of Light.

**(Note: Whenever it comes to Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke collecting all sixteen tears of light, I will skip it because ****I thought it would be kind of boring, and because of my laziness. I don't know if it will be like this though.)**

_Sixteen tears of light later..._

After collecting all sixteen tears of light, light was restored to Faron Woods.

Midna appeared in shadow form, flew to the spring and said:

**"Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight... What's so great about a world ****of light, anyway? Eee hee hee! See you later!"**

Midna jumped into the center of the spring as a tear of light fell into the water, and a golden sphere appeared, which revealed a monkey-like creature with an elongated tail that curled around its bright orb in a fetal position.

**("My name is Faron. ****I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest. O brave youth****s****... ****In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, ****Link and Naruto, you ****were transformed into blue-eyed beast****s while you, Sasuke, was transformed into a red-eyed beas****t. F****our years ago, Narut****o**** and Sasuke were mysteriously transported to the land of Hyrule****... Th****ey were ****sign****s ****that the powers of the chosen one****s**** rest within you... and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form****s****..."****)** Faron spoke as Link, Naruto, and Sasuke looked at themselves and saw that they were now back in their human forms.

"Alright! We're humans again!" Naruto cheered.

Then, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke noticed that they were no longer wearing their Ordon farm clothes.

Link was wearing a green hat, green tunic, brown boots, blue earrings, a chain-mail between the tunic and undershirt, and brown leggings. He was also carrying the Ordon Shield and Ordon Sword on his back.

Naruto was wearing an orange jacket with black on the upper shoulders and waist area. His jacket still had the red swirl on the back, and a white swirl on his left shoulder without the tassel, and he was still wearing his Konoha ninja headband, but his headband was not blue, but instead, he wore a black bandanna which still had the plate and the Konoha leaf symbol on it. Also, Naruto's sandals were not blue anymore, but black, and he didn't have a white collar, but rather a black collar on.

Sasuke was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. Just like how Link was carrying the Ordon Sword and Ordon Shield, Naruto and Sasuke also had their own Ordon Swords and Ordon Shields too.

**("The green tunic, the orange jacket, and white shirt that is your garb once belonged to the heroes chosen by the gods... Their powers are yours. Their is the true power that slept within you. Link, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. You are the heroes chosen by the gods,"**) Faron spoke to Link, Naruto, and Sasuke whose eyes widened.

"We're... the heroes chosen by the gods?" Naruto asked.

_"Wow. I never expected to be a hero. At first, I thought I was just betraying Konoha by trying to go to Orochimaru so he could give me power to kill Itachi for killing our clan. Well, I guess that's not going to happen now,"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

**("Yes. Brave Link, Naruto, and Sasuke. A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. ****It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. ****But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice... You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths,"**) Faron replied as he disappeared.

Midna reappeared in front of Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.

**"****So... You're the chosen heroes and all that, huh? So that's why you turned into beasts!**" Midna exclaimed.

"Wait. What does Naruto and Sasuke mysteriously appearing in Hyrule have to do with us transforming into beasts?" Link asked.

**"Well, maybe it was a sign that they had to help us save Hyrule. That's what Faron said, right? What a shame... I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as spirits like the ****rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity... ****right? Eee hee hee! So... What do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple? ****Well, isn't that convenient! I was about to head there myself. Hey, look... You want to help your friends, ****and Link, you want to help Naruto and Sasuke return to their world, ****right? The way I see it, maybe ****your friends are**** in the temple, waiting for you to rescue them... Well, good luck, Mr. Important Hero****es****! ****Oh, and one more thing. You kind of look handsome in your human forms ****and clothes****. ****Eee hee hee! See you later!" **Midna said as she went back inside of Link, Naruto, and Sasuke's shadows.

"Uh, Link? Was Midna flirting with us when she said that we kind of look handsome in our human forms?" Naruto questioned, confused.

"Yes. Come on. Let's go to the Forest Temple," Link uttered as Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads in agreement and followed him to the Forest Temple.

After getting back the lantern from Link's house, they came across Coro who gave them some lantern oil and gave them each a bottle along with a key for the locked gate.

Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke went inside a cave where they saw that purple fog from the Twilight Realm was still there even though the Faron Province was not covered in twilight anymore. Just then, the female monkey that got captured with Talo appeared from out of nowhere and stole the lantern from Link, Naruto, and Sasuke!

"Hey! That's our lantern! Give it back!" Naruto shouted with anime-bulging white eyes until he, Link, and Sasuke noticed that the female monkey was motioning her hand as if she wanted them to follow her.

Midna came out of Link, Naruto, and Sasuke's shadows.

**"Hey, what's this monkey's problem?"** Midna asked.

"I don't know! She came from out of nowhere and stole our lantern! I want to give her a piece of my mind!" Naruto exclaimed.

**"Hey! You wouldn't want to do that, Naruto! She's just trying to help,"** Midna responded.

"Well, let's follow her and maybe she'll give us back our lantern," Sasuke voiced as he, Midna, Naruto, and Link followed the monkey out of the cave and back into the woods.

After the monkey left, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke retrieved the lantern, but it ran out of lantern oil.

"Great. It's all that stupid monkey's fault for wasting our lantern oil," Naruto grumbled.

"You do know we have some more lantern oil, right, Naruto?" Link quizzed as he poured some of his lantern oil into the lantern and continued the quartet way to the Forest Temple.

Suddenly, at the foot of the Forest Temple, Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke saw a golden wolf with its left eye being red.

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke took out their swords and were about to kill the wolf until it aimed at Link and knocked him unconscious.

"Link!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed as they (along with Midna) were begging Link to wake up.

_Meanwhile, with Link..._

Link awoke in another world, and found himself in a weird foggy cloudy area that looked like winter and saw Hyrule Castle.

_"Where am I?"_ Link asked himself as he saw the same golden wolf from earlier turn into a warrior clad in armor who carried a sword and shield. The warrior took out his sword as if he was about to kill Link. Link had no choice but to attack him. As he tried attacking the warrior, the warrior knocked Link to the ground with his sword.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. You may be destined to become one of the heroes of legend... but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear. You must use your courage to seek power... and find it you must. Only then will you become one of the heroes for whom this world despairs. If you do find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces... Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold! I am the Hero's Shade. Enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike. The ending blow is a secret technique you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into action. When an enemy lies collapsed on the ground, stunned, without delay, leap high into the air and deliver a final strike. When the opportunity to end their breath is before you, you will see the word "finish" appear vividly before your eyes. Now, try it on me!" the warrior now known as the Hero's Shade replied as Link performed the ending blow on the Hero's Shade by stabbing the Ordon Sword into the Hero's Shade's chest. The Hero's Shade stood back up, and said:

"Hmm. That was a pinpoint strike. Never overlook your opportunity to finish! The first hidden skill, the ending blow has been passed on! There are still six hidden skills for you to learn. Those are only for one who carries the blood of the heroes... the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beast. Grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you... Search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again. A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Remember those words... Farewell!" the Hero's Shade bid Link goodbye, and disappeared.

Link woke up back in Faron Woods at the entrance to the Forest Temple, and saw Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke hovering over him.

"Link. Are you okay?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes. I'm fine," Link answered.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay. We thought you were dead," Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

Link stood up, and noticed that the Golden Wolf that knocked him unconscious was gone.

"Hey. What happened to that Golden Wolf that was here? He was right there, and now he's gone," said Link.

"We don't know. He knocked you out and then we've been calling your name for a while until you woke up. What happened while you were unconscious?" Naruto wondered.

"Well, I woke up in another world. It was cloudy and foggy, and then I saw this warrior called the "Hero's Shade" clad in armor. He taught me a sword technique called the "Ending Blow"," Link said as he showed Naruto and Sasuke the ending blow.

"Whoa!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed in amazement.

"Oh yeah. The Hero's Shade also said that there's seven hidden skills in total and that I need to learn six more of them. So I guess you're going to have to get used to me being knocked out by the Golden Wolf and not having me respond to you while I'm unconscious because of this," Link explained.

"I see. Well come on! What are we waiting for? Let's go to the Forest Temple!" Naruto declared.

"Right!" Link and Sasuke agreed in unison as they followed Midna and Naruto into the Forest Temple.

**Next Time On The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke:**

**Naruto: Alright! It's off to the Forest Temple we go!**

**Link: Wait. What's this?**

**Midna: That is a Fused Shadow. That's what I was looking for and it was also what the light spirit Faron was talking about.**

**Sasuke: I wonder. Could this Fused Shadow have something to do with Orochimaru?**

**Naruto: Who knows, Sasuke? Who knows?**

**Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke:**  
**Next Time: Chapter 7: Forest Temple.**

**Midna: Eee hee hee! See you later!**

**(Note: Sorry it took me so long to write the chapter, but a lot of things came up and I got distracted. Anyway, I'm not sure if I mentioned this already in one of the previous chapters, but surprisingly, the original title for this fanfic was going to be called "Heroes Chosen By The Gods." However, it was soon changed to "The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke" because if I kept the title "Heroes Chosen By The Gods," people would tell me, "Sasuke's not a hero because he betrayed Konoha and became evil." Yes, I know Sasuke (even though he's one of the main characters of Naruto) was a protagonist in the beginning of Naruto, but at one point became a villain towards the end of Part 1 of Naruto, and through most of Part 2 (Shippuden) until the recent manga chapters. Anyway, at the parts where the Golden Wolf knocks out Link and teaches him the hidden skills of the sword, I was trying to decide that if Minato taught Naruto jutsus, and if the Hero's Shade taught Link the hidden sword skills, who would teach Sasuke new jutsus for the story? So, I thought that from now on, whenever Link wakes up and learns a new hidden sword skill, he would show Naruto and Sasuke what the Hero's Shade taught him and that's how Naruto and Sasuke would learn the hidden sword skills. Naruto and Sasuke would also work on their jutsus. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter.)**


	8. Chapter 7: Forest Temple

The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke. Chapter 7: Forest Temple.

Note:  
_Italic = Naruto and Sasuke's narration, __thoughts, __dreams, __and flashback__s__._  
**Bold = Midna talking, ****chapter previews, ****and the Twilight Realm.****  
**Underline = Link, Naruto, and Sasuke talking in their cursed forms, and animal talk.  
**(Bold and parentheses) = (Light spirit talking.)  
****(Bold, ****parentheses,**** and underline) = (Spirits of people trapped in the Twilight Realm.****)  
****Bold and underline = Link, Naruto, and Sasuke talking in their cursed forms when they're in the Twilight Realm.**

Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke entered the Forest Temple through a cave which led to the inside of the dungeon.

After getting inside the dungeon, the quartet found the same female monkey who was trapped with Talo and stole the lantern from Link, Naruto, and Sasuke. She was trapped in a cage.

"Look! It's that monkey who stole our lantern! Alright, monkey! Time for some payback!" Naruto declared.

"Naruto, wait. She's trapped in a cage. Can't you see that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Do we have to save her? She stole our lantern! I want to beat her up for that!" Naruto yelled.

"Look, just because she stole our lantern and is trapped in a cage doesn't mean that you can beat her up," Sasuke said.

Link cleared his throat and Naruto and Sasuke saw that Link freed the monkey by swinging his sword and breaking the cage that the monkey was trapped in. Naruto and Sasuke also noticed that Link destroyed the spiders that were on the vines where the monkey's cage was.

The monkey climbed up the vines and jumped up and down in happiness.

Midna appeared and saw that the monkey was motioning her hands for Link, Naruto, and Sasuke to follow her.

**"Well, aren't you the popular ones? Eee hee hee! I think she wants us to follow her,"** Midna suggested.

"Oh, so, I guess in exchange for saving her, we have to help her, right?" Naruto asked.

**"Yep! Come on! Let's go!"** Midna exclaimed as she along with Link, Naruto, and Sasuke followed the monkey into the next room.

In this room, there was a door all the way to the left, another door that was all the way to the right, and another door which was right up ahead of Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke. There was also three pots hanging on a string in the ceiling along with a treasure chest. Suddenly, a Skulltula appeared which made Naruto scream like a girl and Midna laughed at that.

"Get that spider away from me!" Naruto whimpered.

**"Naruto, it's just a spider also known as a Skulltula. I don't see what the big deal is,"** Midna chuckled with a shrug.

"I have arachnophobia. I'm leaving the Forest Temple and going back to Ordon," Naruto said as he was about to leave the Forest Temple. Midna disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto who was about to leave her alone with Link and Sasuke in the dungeon.

**"Oh no you don't! You're one of the heroes chosen by the goddesses, remember? ****After all, you still want to save your friends and return to Konoha with Sasuke, right? ****Look. You can't just go back to Ordon and leave ****me in the Forest Temple**** with Link and Sasuke. Otherwise, we'd have to continue the quest without you. Learn to conquer your fear of spiders. So. Are you going to help us or not, ****Naruto****?"** Midna asked.

"You're right. If Sasuke and I are going to try and find a way to return to Konoha, then we'll do whatever it takes, even if it means we die trying to save the world! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, one of the heroes chosen by the gods! I'll never lose! I'll just keep moving forward! No matter what happens! I'll never give up! I never go back on my word! That's my ninja way!" Naruto determined as he gave a thumbs up to Link, Midna, and Sasuke who were all impressed with his determination.

**"Good. Now come on! Let's get moving! We're wasting time!"** Midna demanded as the quartet continued their journey in the Forest Temple.

At one point in the dungeon, once Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke were outside with the female monkey, a baboon came and broke the bridge with a boomerang almost killing the female monkey. So, Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke had no choice but to turn back and to continue helping the female monkey find and rescue the rest of her monkey friends.

Later, while Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke were looking for the other monkeys, they saw something poke out of a pot. It seemed like whatever was in the pot was trapped in it and was calling for help.

"Can someone help me out here?" the voice called.

Link picked up the pot and threw it against the wall freeing whatever was in the pot. It turned out that the voice calling for help was a strange creature.

"Phew! Free at last! Gracious... Once I got in there, I couldn't squeeze back out! You three were a big help... Thanks!" the creature said.

Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke looked at the creature with weird looks.

"And just what the heck are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I am Ooccoo! What are your names, fellow adventurers?" the creature now known as Oocoo wondered.

"Link."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well, nice to meet you, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke! I've been looking for something in here, you see. Gracious, yes! You must need something here, too. Shall we try working together for a while?" Ooccoo questioned.

"How can we trust you? You better not be working for someone evil and then just betray us like that," Link said.

"Do not worry! I would never hurt you!" Ooccoo voiced.

"You know what you look like? You look like a mix between a human and a chicken. No, really. Your body looks like a chicken, and your head looks like a human. It's as if you were made like that by a scientist or something. Or, maybe it looks like a chicken and a human had a baby. You're too weird. This is stupid, ridiculous, pointless, and weird. I don't want to work with you," Sasuke scoffed in disgust while crossing his arms and not looking at Ooccoo.

**(Note: What Sasuke is saying right here is what I was kind of thinking when I first saw Ooccoo in the game during my first playthrough. She's kind of weirder than Tingle. Well, Tingle's not that bad. Also, Sasuke kind of hates Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr. in this story.)**

"You may not think I look like much, Sasuke, but I can be quite helpful! I can even warp you out of here if you want to leave! So don't think of me as a burden! Also, I'd like you to meet someone," Ooccoo replied as another creature that looked like a human head with its ears as wings appeared.

"This is my son, Ooccoo Jr.! Anytime you want to warp back to this spot from outside, ask him. If you want to meet me at the entrance rather than warping here, just go there and I'll meet you! Now, let's get started! Off we go!" Ooccoo proclaimed.

_"I don't want to work with two freaky chicken things. I'm not liking this. Not one bit. After we beat the Forest Temple, I just hope that I never see Ooccoo and her son again,_" Sasuke grumbled in his thoughts as he, Link, Naruto, and Midna continued their journey in the Forest Temple.

After freeing a few of the other monkeys in the dungeon, Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke reached the mini boss room and went inside.

"So. You're the heroes chosen by the gods, hmm?" a voice asked.

"Who said that? Who's there? Show yourself!" Naruto shouted as a man with a black robe with red clouds on it appeared. The man had blonde hair which covered his left eye, and his eyes were slanted blue. His hair was in a ponytail, and the man was wearing a headband from Iwagakure (The Hidden Stone Village).

"Wait. I know those robes. You're with...," Sasuke was about to say until the man finished Sasuke's sentence.

"Akatsuki? Yes. My name is Deidara."

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Naruto quizzed.

"I'm here to capture you, Naruto Uzumaki. You see, my leader wants to extract the Nine-Tailed-Fox from you and kill you. Oh, and I'm also here to stop you and your friends on your little quest to save the world," Deidara said.

"You better not lay a finger on Naruto. If you do, Link and I will kill you," Sasuke determined with a glare as he took out his sword and shield, ready to fight Deidara.

"Oh. Is that so? Hm. Well, not only am I here, but I brought a little friend of mine to kill you, Sasuke and Link, while I capture Naruto. Oh, Ook!" Deidara called Ook as he appeared with the same boomerang from before.

"Hey! That's the same monkey who broke down the bridge! Alright! Let's kick these guys' butts! Link, you fight Ook while Sasuke and I fight Deidara!" Naruto planned.

"Right!" Link and Sasuke agreed as they helped Naruto fight Ook and Deidara.

As Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Deidara, Naruto was using his Shadow Clones and Sasuke was using his Chidori to attack Deidara while Link was fighting Ook with his Ordon Sword. Ook threw the boomerang at the red Babas on the ceiling as they fell to the ground to try and kill Link. Deidara and Ook began jumping from totem to totem. While Deidara would be on the totems with Ook, Deidara would drop his C1, C2, C3, and C4 clay bombs on the ground to try and kill Naruto and Sasuke. Link bumped into the totem that Ook was on as he fell into the ground, and Link began hitting Ook's butt with the sword. Naruto and Sasuke bumped into the totem that Deidara was on and began slicing him with their swords. Link did the same technique on Ook two more times until Ook bumped into the totem and fell unconscious. Then, a bug jumped out of his butt and died. Ook awoke and saw that Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Deidara, so he decided to help Link, Naruto, and Sasuke defeat Deidara.

"No! What have you done to my servant?! Ook, you're supposed to kill Link and Sasuke and help me capture Naruto! How dare you betray me?! Hm. No matter. I'll just finish you off with this! This will be my ultimate piece of art. I'll explode. I shall die and become art itself! This will be like no explosion before it, and it will leave a scar upon the Earth unlike anything else. Then, my art will receive the admiration it's always deserved! Tremble! Be afraid! Recoil in despair! Cower in awe! And cry your heart out, because my art… is an EXPLOSION!" Deidara said as he made a giant replica of himself appear from out of nowhere. However, at one point, Deidara released the mouth located on his chest to try and kill Link, Naruto, and Sasuke, but Deidara unfortunately bombed himself as a suicide attempt.

Ook jumped up and down and started clapping his hands because now he was free from Deidara's wrath, and from that bug that took control of Ook. Ook jumped back on the totems again and out through the top of the room to go and find the rest of his monkey friends.

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke retrieved the Gale Boomerang, and a voice which was coming from the Gale Boomerang was calling out to Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.

**("I am the Fairy of Winds who resides in this boomerang. ****You have freed me from evil, and I now have my true power back. Please... Take it with you, use it to aid your quest, and may both my power and my blessing go with you. If you focus power in your boomerang before releasing it, it will unleash the power of wind, aiding you in unforeseen ways."****)**

Midna appeared in shadow form.

**"Link! Naruto! Sasuke! You did it! You beat Deidara! But, why is it that this group called "Akatsuki" is after Naruto? I mean, I know that they want to extract this "Nine-Tailed-Fox" that lives inside of Naruto, but what else do they want to do with him other than kill him?"** Midna asked.

"I'm a jinchuriki," Naruto replied.

**"What's a jinchuriki?"** Midna wondered.

"A jinchuriki is someone that has a tailed beast inside of them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess. Because I'm a jinchuriki, I was shunned by the people of my village because the Nine-Tailed-Fox attacked my home village Konoha seventeen years ago. But then as I got older, I was finally accepted by my friends and they were able to recognize who and what I really was. After all, Sasuke is the person who accepted me more than anybody else. You see, Sasuke is more than a teammate to me. He's like a brother. Right, Sasuke?" Naruto voiced, looking at Sasuke.

"Right," Sasuke replied with a smile.

"Ever since Sasuke and I ended up in Ordon four years ago, we kind of thought of Link as a brother and Ilia as a sister. That is why Sasuke and I share a bond of friendship with Link and the rest of his friends. We're like a family," Naruto said.

At that point, Midna kind of started to feel bad for the way that she was treating Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.

**"Okay, let's continue combing this place. We already found something good, so ****let's keep searching places we haven't looked yet,"** Midna said as she, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke continued their journey in the Forest Temple.

After finding the Dungeon Map, Compass, and Boss Key, it was time for Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke to go to the Boss Room. Before the quartet were about to go inside the boss room, all eight monkeys were reunited and began to hang down from the center branch and started swinging back and forth. Link, Naruto, and Sasuke walked over to the edge and saw that the monkeys were swinging towards them. Link was the first one to jump off the ledge and grabbed the monkeys' hands which made him jump to the other side of the room where the door leading to the boss room was, and Naruto and Sasuke followed Link's lead.

"Well? Are you ready for this, guys?" Link asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh, I'm ready alright. I was born ready," Naruto said with a grin.

"So am I," Sasuke agreed as he followed Link and Naruto into the boss room.

The boss room contained poisoned water, purple fog, waterfalls, and two bomblings which were attached to tree stumps. Suddenly, the ground started to rumble.

"Link? Sasuke? Do you feel that?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I wonder what it could be," Sasuke mentioned. Abruptly, two very large Deku Baba heads appeared, ready to attack Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"What's that?" Link asked.

**"That's ****the Twilit Parasite known as Diababa****. ****As you might have guessed, he'****s the boss of the Forest Temple. Link, use your Gale Boomerang ****to attack the two Deku Baba heads****. ****Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke, you use your ninja tools and swords to make sure that the monsters don't kill Link," **Midna said.

"Don't forget that Sasuke and I can also use our jutsus to defeat the monsters, and not just our weapons," Naruto spoke.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Link proclaimed as he used the Gale Boomerang to aim at one of the big Babas, and grabbed one of the Bomblings to kill the Baba.

After one Baba died, the other Baba was almost about to kill Naruto.

"Naruto! Look out!" Link panicked as Sasuke used his Dragon Flame Jutsu to kill the Baba that almost eliminated Naruto.

"Alright! We did it! We killed them!" Naruto cheered.

**"Not quite,"** Midna voiced as the big head of Diababa and the two Babas from earlier appeared. Slime came out of its mouth, and the monster roared at Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Yuck. Somebody needs to brush their teeth," Sasuke was disgusted as he helped Link and Naruto fight Diababa.

Just then, Ook came from out of nowhere, jumped on a vine, and swung to the other side of the room with a Bombling in his hand.

"Hey! It's Ook! He's come here to help us! Cool!" Naruto realized.

Ook started swinging on the vine between platforms while holding the Bomblings to help Link, Naruto, and Sasuke defeat Diababa.

"Naruto. Sasuke. While I hit Diababa, you guys will kill the Babas. Deal?" Link suggested to which Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads in agreement. Link used the Gale Boomerang to target the Bomblings that Ook was holding, and the Bombling exploded in Diababa's mouth. Diababa landed on the ground, and Link, Naruto, and Sasuke used their swords to attack him. Abruptly, Diababa started spitting out acid at Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"So that's how it's done," Sasuke said as he, Link, and Naruto repeated the same technique that they used on Diababa. Diababa fell to the ground, dying. Link performed the Ending Blow on Diababa, while Naruto used Rasengan, and Sasuke did Chidori on him, and Diababa was defeated at last.

The poisonous acid turned back into water.

As soon as Diababa exploded, his remains turned into parts from the Twilight Realm. The small twilight parts turned into some sort of glowing relic piece, and floated right in front of Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Midna appeared in front of Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.

**"Nice work, boys!"** Midna congratulated.

"Midna, what's this?" Link wondered.

**"****That is a Fused Shadow. That's what I was looking for and it was also what the light spirit Faron was talking about****," **Midna explained as she grabbed the Fused Shadow with her hair hand. **"Do you remember what that spirit said? About how you had to match the power of ****the king of shadows?" **All three boys nodded. **"Could it really be so easy? Is this all there is to it? Eee hee hee! ****There's a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest... If you want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are... Well, maybe I'll tell you if you find the other two. I guess you'd better do your best to find them, huh? Eee hee hee!**

**So let's not waste any more time here when we could be looking for the other two... I'll get you out of here."** Midna floated away from Link, Naruto, and Sasuke as she made a portal appear on the ground.

Before leaving the Forest Temple with Link and Midna, Sasuke asked Naruto:

"I wonder. Could these Fused Shadows have anything to do with Orochimaru?"

"Who knows, Sasuke? Who knows?" Naruto responded as the quartet (Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke) warped out of the Forest Temple, and found themselves back at the spring in Faron Woods.

Faron spoke to them.

**("Heroic Link... Heroic Naruto... Heroic Sasuke... Do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight... ****Leave these woods and go to the west, where you will find the land protected by the spirit Eldin.****There you will find those you seek... But know that these lands lie in twilight... They are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk. ****If you set foot beyond the curtains of twilight, you will revert to your beast form****s****, so be prepared. Hero****es**** chosen by the gods, leave these woods and go west, to the land of the spirit Eldin."****)**

Faron disappeared in a flash of light.

Midna appeared in front of Link, Naruto, and Sasuke.

**"That's better. Searching should be much easier now. Eee hee! ****But... Of course, you feel the need to go help the other light spirits, don't you?"** she asked.

"Of course we want to help them. We are the heroes chosen by the gods after all, aren't we?" Link inquired.

"**Well, don't worry. When you turn into beasts again, I'll take good care of ****you,"** Midna replied with a smirk.

"I don't like the sound of that, Midna," Naruto whimpered.

**"Oh come on! Get used to the Twilight Realm! You can't always be stuck in the light world forever, you know... unless you want to be spirits like the rest of them," **Midna threatened.

"On second thought, as much as I hate to say it, I'd prefer if Link, Sasuke and I were beasts in the Twilight Realm instead of being spirits like the rest of our friends," Naruto voiced.

**"Good," **Midna spoke.

_**"Well, it looks like Link, Naruto and Sasuke are going to have to get used to being in the Twilight Realm with me whether they like it or not," **_Midna thought to herself as she continued talking to Link, Naruto and Sasuke. **"****The first thing you need to do is find the land covered in twilight. Once you do, I'll help you out. ****Eee hee hee! See you later!" **Midna went back inside of Link, Naruto, and Sasuke's shadows.

The quartet continued their journey into Faron Woods until they found the entrance to Hyrule Field. Before leaving Faron Woods, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke turned around and looked back.

"Well, this is it, guys. I guess we'll be away from home for a little while," Sasuke mentioned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm sure we'll come back to Ordon again with our friends, right?" Link responded with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Sasuke answered as the quartet exited Faron Woods and entered Hyrule Field.

After arriving at Hyrule Field, Link, Naruto, and Sasuke were amazed at how beautiful the land was.

"Wow. Is your world as big as this, Naruto and Sasuke?" Link questioned Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yes, but except there are ninjas. So far, the only ninjas that are in Hyrule are Sasuke and me," Naruto said.

Suddenly, as the quartet were about to continue their journey, they were interrupted by a voice calling out to them.

"HEEEEEEY!"

A man came running up to Link, Naruto, and Sasuke. He wore a backpack and a rectangular flag on his back and a white sleeveless short suit.

"Go no further! There is a black wall ahead that blocks the way! I thought I would deliver a few letters, but it seems impossible...," the man cautioned.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Sasuke asked with a weird look appearing on his face.

"I am the honorable and dependable letter carrier, known to some as... the postman. Now that I have introduced myself, please! Take this letter and read it at your leisure! You can do that to read any letters you receive. Do it whenever you see fit!" the Postman said. Before he left, he asked Link, Naruto, and Sasuke:

"Oh, but before I leave, may I please have your names?"

"Link."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well then, Mr. Link, Mr. Naruto, and Mr. Sasuke, it was a pleasure doing business with you! Well, my business is concluded! Onward to mail! Bye!" the Postman replied as he left Link, Naruto, and Sasuke alone with Midna.

"What a strange guy," Link voiced.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

_"First I meet two freaky chicken things named Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr., now I meet a guy who calls himself "The Postman." This place is full of weirdos," _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke?" Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?" Sasuke replied.

"Come on. Let's go," Naruto said to Sasuke who nodded his head as the quartet continued their journey until they came across a wall of twilight. Midna appeared in front of the three boys.

**"Hey, it was much closer than I thought... ****You remember, right? You know what this is? If you set foot in there, you might be ****beasts a****gain for quite some time... For at least as long as it takes you to save the light of Eldin from the twilight, anyway... So, shall we try to go see the light spirit Eldin? Eee hee!"**

She floated to the wall of twilight and pulled Link, Naruto, and Sasuke into the Twilight Realm with her hair hand.

**Next Time On The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke:**

**Naruto: Alright! Now that we're back in the Twilight Realm, it's time for us to find our friends!**

**Midna: You seem happy to be in the Twilight Realm, Naruto. I'm glad.**

**Naruto: I'm getting kind of**

**getting used to it.**

**Link: Me too.**

**Sasuke: Me three.**

**Link: Hey! I found something! It's Talo's sword!**

**Naruto: Of course! That means the children are still alive!**

**Sasuke: Come on! Let's go find them!**

**Link, Midna, X Naruto: Right!**

**Link, Midna, Naruto, X Sasuke:**  
**Next Time: Chapter 8: Kakariko Village.**

**Midna: Eee hee hee! See you later!**

**(Note: Hey guys. It's Aerisuke here again. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but a lot of things came up, and I got distracted. While I was working on this fanfic, I was also working on one of my Naruto fanfic versions of "The Phantom Of The Opera," (you know, that famous Andrew Lloyd Webber 1986 musical based on the novel by Gaston Leroux) but except it's called "Orochimaru: The Phantom Of The Opera." It took me about a month to work on that fanfic, but it's now complete, so be sure to check it out on my profile when you get the chance. Now, back to "The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke." One of my reviewers for this story said something like, "No having Naruto and Sasuke learn sword techniques! Only Link can learn sword techniques because the Hero's Shade said not to teach people out of his bloodline those techniques!" This is what happened. On one of the earlier chapters, I said that Naruto and Sasuke would not use the items that Link uses in the game. However, at that point, I realized that not only would Link use a sword and shield, but so would Naruto and Sasuke. I didn't want Naruto and Sasuke to just stick with their justus and ninja tools, but to also use sword techniques as well. Meanwhile, I had a bit of a hard time on trying to decide that if the Hero's Shade was teaching Link sword techniques, who would teach Naruto and Sasuke sword techniques? Minato (Naruto's dad) would probably teach Naruto the ways of the sword, but I'm not sure who would teach Sasuke how to use a sword, so instead, I stuck with the Hero's Shade teaching Link sword techniques and Link shows them to Naruto and Sasuke who also learn how to use a sword. But, (*SPOILER ALERT!*) Link is going to be the only one to use the Master Sword, and not Naruto and Sasuke. They're going to use their swords from Ordon. I'm not sure if it would be possible for more than person to have just one piece of the Triforce, because obviously Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power, Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom, and Link has the Triforce of Courage. Also, on my deviantART profile (Aerisuke), I wrote some character profiles on Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke, so be sure to check them out because they're pretty interesting. Oh, one more thing. I decided that for each temple of the story, not only would Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke fight the mini boss from the game, but they'd also have to fight an Akatsuki member. Like the Naruto series, the Akatsuki are trying to capture Naruto because he has the Nine-Tailed-Fox (Kurama) inside of him. But there's no way that Link, Midna, and Sasuke would let anything bad happen to Naruto, right? As you may have noticed, I used Deidara's last words before he dies (during his battle with Sasuke in Naruto Shippuden), and decided to put them in this chapter, while at the same time, I was watching the fight between Deidara and Sasuke. Well, I guess that's about it. Be on the look-out for Chapter 8. Bye! :D P.S. Holy cow! So far, this is the longest chapter I've ever written for the fanfic. O_O)**


	9. Announcement And Update (3-17-2014)

The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke Announcement And Update (3-17-2014).

**(Note: Warning. The following announcement contains spoilers for The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke and The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess.)**

Hey everyone. It's Aerisuke here. Like the title obviously says, this is an announcement regarding The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke. Don't worry. This announcement is not going to be about me quitting on the story because I'm not. It will happen, I swear. I'm still currently working on the story. Right now, I'm at Chapter 8 where Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke are on their way to Kakariko Village to restore light to the Eldin Province, while at the same time, they (Link, Naruto, and Sasuke) reunite with Beth, Colin, Malo, and Talo who are all in Kakariko Village with Luda and her father Renado (who is the shaman of the village), and Barnes (the guy who owns a bomb shop there). Well, onto the announcement. Even though I have not gotten this far in the fanfic, when I work on the part where Zant steals all three of the Fused Shadows from Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke (who just completed the Lakebed Temple and have retrieved the final Fused Shadow) and exposes Midna to Lanayru's light, therefore, weakening her to which Link, Naruto, and Sasuke have to bring her to Zelda who uses her healing powers to save Midna, I was thinking of having that chapter be told in Sasuke's point of view because as he, Naruto, and Link (who is carrying a dying Midna on his back) are passing through the Hyrule Castle dungeon, Sasuke is remembering the day when he, Link, and Naruto first met Midna who was the one that saved them after they (Link, Naruto, and Sasuke) all transformed into beasts once they entered the Twilight Realm and ended up being imprisoned in Hyrule Castle. It is then at that moment that Sasuke realizes that he's starting to fall in love with Midna who later on falls in love with Link throughout the story of not only The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess (it is hinted that both Link and Midna may have had a romantic bond with each other throughout their journey to save Hyrule and Zelda), but also during the storyline in The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke. Now, as I was thinking about that one part of the story, I thought that in the future, after I'm done writing The Adventure Of Sasuke, I want to rewrite the story again (not because it's not that good when it really is), but this time, the story would be told in not only Sasuke's POV (point of view) (like how The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke is told in Naruto and Sasuke's POV), but it's also told in Midna's POV because throughout The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke, a love triangle starts to develop between Link, Midna, and Sasuke. I guess you could say that fanfic is also kind of a love story between Sasuke and Midna, and it's a midquel to The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke.

The story will be called:

Sasuke X Midna.

Coming soon...

P.S. I think that when I write "Sasuke X Midna," some chapters of the story will be told in Midna's POV, and some chapters will be told in Sasuke's POV. Anyway, be on the look-out for Chapter 8 of The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke which is coming soon. Sorry if it's taking me so long to submit the chapters.


	10. Character Profiles

The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke Character Profiles

**(Note: Warning. The following description contains spoilers for The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.)**

Like the title of this chapter says, this is going to be the character profiles for the story. I also have them on my deviantART account (also named "Aerisuke"), and I'll post links to them on my Fanfiction profile so you could read them.

Link:

Name: Link.  
Age: 13 (Prologue & Chapter 1) 17 (Four years later).  
Birthday: Unknown.

Link is the same as his video game counterpart. He is not the silent hero like he usually is in all the "Zelda" games. After Naruto and Sasuke have their fight at the Valley Of The End, they wake up in Ordon Spring in the land of Hyrule where Link and Ilia find Naruto and Sasuke unconscious.

When Naruto and Sasuke awaken, they tell Link and Ilia about how they ended up in Hyrule. Later that day, Bo, the mayor of Ordon and Ilia's father holds a ceremony to welcome Naruto and Sasuke into Ordon and say that for now until Naruto and Sasuke find a way to return to Konoha, they will be staying in Ordon with Link, Ilia, and the rest of the villagers. Naruto and Sasuke end up living with Link in his house and Link makes two beds for Naruto and Sasuke to sleep in the basement while Link sleeps right by the window on the upper floor of his house.

Four years pass and Naruto and Sasuke become liked by the villagers and Link and Ilia think of Naruto and Sasuke as their brothers. Rusl, the father of Colin and husband of Uli thinks of Link, Naruto, and Sasuke as his sons and little brothers.

One day, Rusl is given a task by Bo to deliver a gift to the royal family of Hyrule in two days, but instead, Rusl asks Link, Naruto, and Sasuke to go in his place to which they agree.

However, on the day that Link, Naruto, and Sasuke are about to depart for Hyrule, Ilia scolds Link for pushing Epona too hard and takes her to Ordon Spring. Naruto runs after Ilia and Epona while Link and Sasuke follow them. Before going to Ordon Spring, Talo, one of the village children doesn't let them pass until they give him the wooden sword. Talo was kidnapped by monsters in Faron Woods the day before, but Link, Naruto, and Sasuke saved him. Eventually, Link and Sasuke give Talo the wooden sword and go with Colin to see Ilia and Naruto at Ordon Spring. Ilia tells Link, Naruto, and Sasuke not to do anything reckless while on their journey and also says to Link to promise her to look after Naruto and Sasuke. Suddenly, Bulbins along with King Bulbin kidnap Colin and Ilia and Link, Naruto, and Sasuke go after them, but eventually transform into beasts once they enter the Twilight Realm.

Link (in his wolf form), Naruto (in his Nine-Tailed-Fox form), and Sasuke (in his Second State form of the Curse Mark) wake up in Hyrule Castle and meet Midna who takes them to Zelda. Zelda tells Link, Naruto, and Sasuke about how Hyrule was covered in twilight and says that they have to save the world. Midna tags along with Link, Naruto, and Sasuke on their journey and a strong friendship is formed between the four of them. There's also a romantic attraction between Link and Midna as well as a love triangle between Link, Midna, and Sasuke who has a crush on Midna who is oblivious to Sasuke's feelings for her and is in love with Link. Link, Naruto, and Sasuke talk in their cursed forms.

Eventually, Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke find the children in Kakariko Village and Ilia in Hyrule Castle Town. Unfortunately, by the time Link, Naruto, and Sasuke reunite with Ilia, she appears to be suffering from amnesia (memory loss) which means that Link, Naruto, and Sasuke have to help her regain her memory. After regaining Ilia's memory, later on in the story, Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke defeat Orochimaru, Itachi, Kabuto, and Zant at the Palace Of Twilight and Ganondorf at Hyrule Castle. Before Midna (who has regained her true form) returns to the Palace Of Twilight, she kisses Link goodbye and tells him that she loves him.

Once Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, and Yamato return to Konoha through a portal that Midna creates for them, Naruto and Sasuke tell the villagers of Konoha about their adventure with Link and vow to never forget Link and Midna due to their strong friendship with them.

Midna:

Name: Midna.  
Age: Unknown.  
Birthday: Unknown.

Midna is the same as her video game counterpart. At the start of Twilight Princess, she is mean to Link, Naruto, and Sasuke and bosses them around, but after Zelda sacrifices her life and saves Midna from death who has been exposed to the Light World by Zant, Midna's attitude changes from mean to nice.

Zant reveals to Midna that he is working with Itachi, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and the rest of the Akatsuki to try and capture Naruto who has the Nine-Tailed-Fox inside of him. At Gerudo Desert, before going to Arbiter's Grounds, Midna asks Link, Naruto, and Sasuke about Orochimaru, Itachi, and Kabuto, and Naruto and Sasuke tell Midna and Link about their life back in Konoha and about their encounters with Orochimaru, Itachi, and Kabuto. Naruto and Sasuke also tell Link and Midna about their fight at the Valley Of The End which explains the reason why they ended up in Hyrule.

Later, Midna starts to fall in love with Link, but learns that Sasuke also loves her when he collapses after the battle with Itachi who has died as Sasuke kisses her and tells Midna that he loves her before losing consciousness. Also, before Sasuke loses consciousness, he tells Midna to look after Link, Naruto, and the rest of their friends if something happens to Sasuke. There is a love triangle between Link, Midna, and Sasuke.

Link, Naruto, and Sasuke also learn that Midna is the Twilight Princess and that her true form is a Twili, which is someone who is a Twilight Being that resides in the Twilight Realm.

After Midna regains her true form and before she returns to the Palace Of Twilight, she kisses Link goodbye and tells him that she loves him which kind of breaks Sasuke's heart because he also loves Midna. She shatters the Mirror Of Twilight with her tear after kissing Link goodbye and saying her goodbyes to Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, and Yamato as she transports them (excluding Link and Zelda) back to Konoha.

Naruto:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki.  
Age: 13 (Prologue & Chapter 1) 17 (Four years later).  
Birthday: October 10.

Naruto is the same as his anime/manga counterpart. During his battle with Sasuke at the Valley Of The End, they mysteriously vanish without a trace and end up in the land of Hyrule. Throughout the story, a strong friendship is born between Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke.

While Naruto and Sasuke are in Hyrule, they are reunited with Kakashi and Sakura who along with everybody else in Konoha believed Naruto and Sasuke to be dead after killing each other at the Valley Of The End. While everyone else in Konoha believed Naruto and Sasuke to be dead, Kakashi and Sakura were the only ones who believed Naruto and Sasuke were still alive. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai and Yamato (Naruto and Sasuke's temporary replacements in Team Seven) were sent on a mission by Tsunade because the Shadow Beasts from the Twilight Realm somehow appeared in the Naruto universe, and Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato were sent to investigate where the Shadow Beasts were coming from while at the same time, they started looking for Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke tell Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato to stay in Hyrule to look after Beth, Colin, Ilia, Malo, and Talo who were kidnapped and brought to Kakariko Village while Naruto and Sasuke help Link and Midna save Hyrule. Naruto and Sasuke also think of Link and Ilia as their siblings even though they're not related.

Whenever Naruto enters the Twilight Realm with Link, Midna, and Sasuke, Naruto's cursed form is the Nine-Tailed-Demon-Fox, but a smaller version of it that's the same size as Link in his wolf form. Later, Midna tells Link, Naruto, and Sasuke that she can transform them into beasts whenever they want, but only if the four of them are alone so they won't scare anyone.

Link and Midna also learn about Naruto and Sasuke's pasts, and Link and Midna tell Naruto and Sasuke that they'll help them return to Konoha with Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato if Naruto and Sasuke help Link and Midna save Hyrule.  
Naruto still has that friend/enemy relationship with Sasuke, but Sasuke becomes a little bit nicer to Naruto just like on how Midna at first becomes cold to Link, but becomes nicer to him later in the storyline of Twilight Princess.

Naruto and Sasuke realize that if they're going to try and find a way out of Hyrule, they have to work together just like of how they used to back when they were in Team Seven with Kakashi and Sakura.

Sasuke:

Name: Sasuke Uchiha.  
Age: 13 (Prologue & Chapter 1) 17 (Four years later).  
Birthday: July 23.

Sasuke is the same as his anime/manga counterpart. During his battle with Naruto at the Valley Of The End, they mysteriously vanish without a trace and end up in the land of Hyrule. Throughout the story, a strong friendship is born between Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke. Also, there is a love triangle between Sasuke, Midna, and Link because Sasuke likes Midna, but Midna who is obvlious to Sasuke's feelings for her likes Link.

At the start of the story, Sasuke is evil because of the Curse Mark, but later on, his personality changes from evil to nice when it comes to his friendship and rivalry with Naruto.

Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke learn that after Zant became Ganondorf's servant, Itachi, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Zant, and the rest of the Akatsuki are teaming up to capture Naruto because of the Nine-Tailed-Fox being inside of him.  
After Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke fight Itachi, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Zant at the Palace Of Twilight, Sasuke collapses during his battle with Itachi who dies after being defeated by Sasuke. Before losing consciousness, Sasuke tells Midna that he loves her and kisses her. A man named Obito Uchiha tells Link, Midna, Naruto, and Sasuke about Itachi's "truth", the history of the Uchiha Clan and Hyrule, and about how Zant teamed up with Itachi, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and the rest of the Akatsuki to capture Naruto.

Once Ganondorf is defeated by Link, Naruto, and Sasuke, Midna who has regained her true form goes back to the Palace Of Twilight. Before that, Sasuke gets heartbroken when he sees Midna kiss Link goodbye and tell him that she loves him, and realizes that he (Sasuke) and Midna were never meant to be together. Before she leaves to go back to the Palace Of Twilight, she creates a portal to transport Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, and Yamato back to Konoha who say their goodbyes to Link, Midna (who goes back to the Palace Of Twilight), and Zelda.

Well, that's it for the character profiles. I'm still working on Chapter 8. Bye! :D


	11. Trailer

The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke Trailer

"This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight... It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light. Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil..." ~ Princess Zelda.

"When all was chaos, the goddesses descended and gave order and life to the world. They granted power equally to all who dwelt in the light, and then returned to the heavens. The lands where the goddesses descended came to be known as the Sacred Realm. For ages, the people lived at ease, content in mind and body... But soon, word of the Sacred Realm spread through Hyrule, and a great battle ensued... Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared. Wielding powerful sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm. It was then that the goddesses ordered us three light spirits to intervene. We sealed away the great magic those individuals had mastered. You know this magic... It is the dark power you seek... the Fused Shadow. O hero chosen by the goddesses... Beware... Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it. Never forget that..." ~ Lanayru, the light spirit of Lake Hylia.

You've heard the story of The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess...

But...

What if it was told like this?

During Naruto Uzumaki's fight with Sasuke Uchiha at the Valley Of The End, they mysteriously vanish without a trace and end up in the land of Hyrule...

While Naruto and Sasuke are in Hyrule, they befriend Link and Midna and it appears that the land of Hyrule is covered in twilight by the king who rules the twilight...

Naruto and Sasuke realize that if they're going to try and find a way out of Hyrule, they have to work together just like of how they used to back when they were in Team Seven with Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno...

Don't miss The Adventure Of Naruto And Sasuke. It is an epic tale of...

Adventure...

Evil...

Fate...

Friendship...

Love...

And more...


End file.
